


Tales of the Infinite Forest: Kat's Journey

by SydneyPayne



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, F/F, Post-Game: Destiny 2, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyPayne/pseuds/SydneyPayne
Summary: Ok so this is an origin story to an OC I created for another piece i wrote. Takes place in the PNW and isn't strictly tied in with the Destiny lore. So there may be a few differences here and there. Think of the Tales of the Infinite Forest titles as an alternate universe to the game lore. So if that bothers you go ahead and know you've been warned. Feedback is always welcome. Not sure on the schedule to which I'll post each chapter quite yet as it is a work in progress.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ext. Thick Forest- Night

The forest is thick and full of tall trees. A harsh storm rages. Lightning lights up the sky above. A Hunter rides his sparrow down an old abandoned highway road that weaves in and out of the trees is pulling a cart filled with 3 very heavily injured guardians. You can tell by their armor that they've only recently been resurrected. There are also 4 ghosts with them. One is blown in half and sparking. The other 3 are deactivated. One of them is blinking as if it's trying to reboot. 

A bull terms rips through the hunter's hood. The hunter's Awoken cheek gets grazed by the bullet as well. 

Miro: tsk.

He pulls the hood so he can see the hole.

Ghost: we can fix it later. We have to get these Kinder-guardians to the outpost.

Miro: I know. I know. Bring up the signal again. 

Miro looks back at the group of guardians in the cart. Two warlocks and a hunter. One of the warlocks has a massive bullet wound in his gut. The hunter wraps her cloak around the warlock's body. The other warlock lost one of his arms from the elbow. Since he's an exo, it's sparking.

Miro: Hunter outpost, this is Hunter Miro Zahn do you copy? (Static) I repeat. This is Hunter Miro Zahn calling for Hunter Outpost. Do you copy? (Static)

Something large crashes in the trees on the right side.of the road. Miro quickly turns his head towards the noise, pulls out his hand cannon and fires blindly into the woods.

Miro: ghost, boost that signal!!!

Ghost: I am. This storm is blocking the signal somehow.

Miro: how's that even possible?

A pair of boots land on a thick branch above the upcoming road the fleeing guardians. The shadowy figure slowly stands up. The female figure holds up a sniper rifle. Miro throws a knife at the figure. She doesn't try to dodge it. She takes the knife square in the shoulder. Miro throws an incendiary grenade above his head as they pass underneath. The grenade explodes. A bullet hits Miro in the shoulder. Miro grabs his shoulder and gasps. 

Miro: damnit!!! Ghost boost that signal as far as you can, and send that S.O.S. until you get an answer. And for both our sakes, stay out of.sight.

Ghost: on it.

Miro: (under his breath) I don't think we're gonna make it this time.

Another loud crash erupts from the trees to the right. Miro looks to the right just in time to duck under a log that's been flung at him. The lightning gets more.intense and violent in the sky. The road makes a sudden sharp turn right. Miro barely turns in time. The cart nearly goes off the side of the cliff. The left wheel bounces off then back onto the road. The female figure from before is again in the distance hanging into the road from a tall tree. Lightning crashes and lights up what's visable of her face from the nose down. Her cloak hides everything else. She gives a big malevolent toothy grin. She aims.her sniper at Miro.

Miro: shit!!! Hold on!!!

Miro does a backflip off is sparrow and throws two hand fulls of flaming knives towards the woman. The woman takes her shot. The sparrow erupts in flames. The knives crash into the trees. The woman is no where to be seen. A giant figure crashes into the road. The massively muscular figure smashes his fist down into the sparrow as its about to crash into him. The cart goes flying above the man's head. Miro rips out two swords from his belt and jumps into the air towards the man. Miro kicks him in the face and swings his swords. The man blocks with his massive arms. Sparks fly. The man grabs Miro by the face and smashes him down. The cart smashes into the ground and skids until it hits a tree. Lightning crashes into the cart. The guardians scream in pain as the cart erupts. The ghost that was trying to boot up flies into the sky from the force of the blast. Electricity sparks off him. The ghost gasps as his eye light lights up. He falls over the cliff. The woman walks up to the cart and carelessly tosses a grenade into it. Miro's ghost tries to fly away from the woman but he's heavily damaged. The ghost looks towards Miro and sees his guardian being brutally beaten into the ground.

Ghost: Mi...... Miro...... No......

The ghost looks back at the woman. She pulls up a hand cannon from her belt. The ghost looks back at Miro.

Ghost: I'm sorry Miro.

A bullet rips through the ghost. The muscle man picks up Miro and rips him in half. Lightning crashes and the muscle man smiles. Black blood covers his mouth.

Ext. Off The Cliffside - Cont'd 

The ghost that came too and fell off the side is caught in some branches growing out of the cliff. He's sparking. Can't fly. His eye light barely shining, tries to look around. Worry fills his voice as he speaks to himself. 

Ghost: W-w-w-w-w-where am I? Last I remember.... WE ESCAPED!!! Where is everyone? The storm. Something about that storm. I can't remember. 

The wind picks up and starts shaking the branches viciously. 

Ghost: no no no no no no......

The ghost falls out of the branches clasp. He free falls for what feels like minutes. He hits a branch. Then another, then another. He exclaims his pain with grunts each time. The last branch sends him twirling into the side of the cliff. He bounces off and falls straight down until he crashes into the muddy ground.

Ghost: At least it can't get any worse than.....

A large clump of mud falls on and covers the ghost. 

Ghost: oh great!!! Just great!!! 

Footsteps are heard in the distance. Two sets. One heavy, trampling breaking branches and smashing leaves with each step. The other barely audible. The ghost gasps and stays slient.

Man: Father said one of the lights escaped. 

Woman: not saying he's wrong, but you weren't that close to the blast. I don't see no drip surviving that.

Man: if Father says so, then it is. We keep looking.

Woman: ugh. I know. LITTLE GHOST, LITTLE GHOST, WHERE AAAAAAAAARE YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU?

Man: you're annoying you know that right?

Woman: and you're dumb. That's why we're teamed together all the damn time.

Ghost: (whispers) that's not any of the guardians we found. What do I do?

Woman: come on. We won't find the drip in this. We wont go home, but we'll come back after it passes.

Man: agreed. Father will be very upset if we return without the light. 

The footsteps turn and get further and further away until they can no longer be heard. The ghost shakes off the mud. 

Ghost: I need to find a guardian. But the others.... Doesn't matter. I'll find you guardian.

The ghost floats in the air. His eye light now glowing brightly. Another large clump of mud falls on the ghost, dropping him back down into the muddy ground. 

Ghost: OH COME ON!!

EXT. FOREST- THE NEXT MORNING

The ghost floats through the trees frantically looking around. The trees are thinning out and you can see outside the forest through even the thickest parts. The ghost stops in front of a tree. A woman and small child appearing to be made of stone are frozen in a state of pure fear. The woman is Seemingly reaching out in self defense. The child's head buried in her mother's body grasping her body tightly.

Ghost: well that's disturbing. 

The ghost continues on his way. He sees another statue sculpted in similar fasion. Then another and another. Suddenly there are more statues than trees. Some stuck in self defensive poses, others frozen in halted retreat. The ghost stops at one and gets close to its face. Another woman halted in fear. Her one arm broken and missing at the forearm raised in defense, the other holding her up. Behind her, two small children also cowering in fear. The ghost, curious, scans the statue. He floats back in shock. 

Ghost: that's not a statue!!! That's a fossil!!! This is my guardian!!!! 

The ghost lights the woman with the traveler's light he was made with. The stone begins to crack until it bursts. The mummified remains of the woman quickly flood over with muscle, then flesh. Then long black hair sprouts from her head. Her eyes pop open and she gasps long and hard as if she was Awoken with a shot of adrenaline. The woman stands up in shock and looks around. She looks lost. 

Ghost: Guardian? Guardian!!!

The woman looks back at the ghost perplexed. 

Ghost: I know you probably have a lot of questions, I will answer as many as I can once we get safe. 

Woman: safe?

Ghost: yes. We're in hostile territory right now. And I believe we are being hunted by some dangerous people. 

Woman: who am I? I don't remember anything.

Ghost: yea, that's one of the side affects of becoming a guardian. Now we really have to get going.

Woman: right. Being hunted. Where do we go?

Ghost: well, ideally, the tower. But that's a very long ways away. For now though, there's an abandoned facility just on the other side of that mountain. We'll at least be out of sight there, and I can answer some more of your questions.

Woman: sounds good. Let's get going then.

The woman turns towards the mountain and starts walking. The ghost follows close behind her.

Woman: So these statues are pretty creepy right.

Ghost: I don't think they're statues.

The woman stops dead in her tracks and looks at the ghost.

Woman: are you telling me these are people?

Ghost: were. Yes. If I had to guess, they've been dead for centuries. Though I have no idea what could've caused this.

The woman's eyes overflow with tears. 

Woman: all these people.... all these children.... dead.

She wipes the tears from her eyes.

Woman: I don't know why I'm crying. Probably not very guardian like huh?

Ghost: actually, most guardians care very deeply for others. So it's very much like a guardian to be upset over this much loss of life.

The woman starts walking again. The ghost follows closely. 

Woman: So what are you exactly?

Ghost: I'm a ghost. I'm your ghost. I was made by the traveler to seek out guardians that would fight back against the darkness, and protect humanity from its forces.

Woman: sounds stressful. So how many guardians have you found? 

Ghost: each ghost only ever gets one guardian. There have been one or two very special exceptions to that, but once a ghost loses their guardian, they don't get another. 

Woman: So say I die, what happens to you?

Ghost: well, if you died, and I couldn't bring you back for whatever reason, I could work as a spy for the Vanguard. Or I could deactivate until I'm called by the traveler again. I have options.

Woman: So do you have a name? Or what do I call you?

Ghost: every guardian and ghost relationship is different. Some choose to name their ghosts. Some even buy expensive decorative shells for them. Others never get named. Some ghosts name themselves. I decided a long time ago I'd leave that up to my guardian. So I guess that's up to you. 

Woman: hmmmmm. Ghost is so impersonal. That's like calling me guardian. I'd hate being called that all the time. 

The woman starts fidgeting with her hair as she thinks unnecessarily hard about a name for her ghost. Her face suddenly lights up with excitement. 

Woman: oh I know the perfect name for you!!

Ghost almost hesitant answers.

Ghost: what?

Woman: Artemis!!

The ghost ponders it for a moment.

Woman: well??!?!

Ghost: yeeeeeeeea. I like it. Artemis. 

Woman: (laughing) I knew you would!!!

The woman starts walking proudly for a moment and then stops. She turns and looks at Artemis.

Woman: what's my name?

Ghost: oh...... well.... I'm not sure.

A cat meows off in the distance. It jumps up on one of the human remains and meows at the Guardian and her ghost.

Artemis: oh look!!! A cat. I haven't seen one in..... awhile.

Woman: cat? K-a-t? 

Artemis: thaaaaaaaaaat's not how you spell.....

Woman: Kat. I like it!!!! That's me. I'm Kat. Kat the guardian!!!

Artemis: ok then. It does suit you at the very least.

The black cat jump down and walks towards Kat. Kat kneels down and pets it. The cat is very friendly and purrs at Kat's touch. Kat picks the cat up, and continues to walk, all the while petting her new pet.

Artemis: you're keeping it?

Kat: why not?

Artemis: it might have fleas for one. It might have a disease. 

Kat: can guardians get sick? 

Artemis: well, no, but....

Kat: then it's settled. She comes with us, until it no longer wants to.

Artemis sighs.

Artemis: fiiiiine.

Ext. Forest ( Where Miro Died) - Evening

The large muscular man and the slender woman are digging around in the debris from where the cart exploded. They're both wearing dark cloaks. The muscular man's is a bit too small him, but it does well enough to cover his identity. The woman's cloak is a bit war torn and has tattered edges. Just about the only thing that she's wearing that doesn't have a rip, or tear, or scratch on it is her gun belt which rests loosely on her hips. She is also wearing a necklace that has 12 ghost shell pieces on it, very similar to a bear claw necklace, one piece for every ghost she's killed. She's human. She has on her right forearm a tattoo of a black malevolent looking cloud swirling around a dagger. The handle of the dagger is shaped like the tower and the cross guard like the last city. The muscular man, an exo, has the same design branded on his right shoulder. He has no weapons. He doesn't need them. The woman has her sniper rifle clasped on her back, and her trusty hand cannon on her hip. She also has several throwing knives on her belt, as well as a larger knife tucked into a belt on her left thigh. The man is named Zero One, the woman Zero Two.

One: I'm sorry for calling you annoying last night.

Zero Two glances up from what she's doing, which isn't much more than moving the same ghost shell fragment back and forth in the dirt.

Two: don't be. I'm not sorry for calling you dumb. Truth hurts. That's why most people are so damn afraid of it.

One: if the truth hurts, does that mean Father lies?

Two: no. He hasn't yet. That's why he has so many enemies.

One: ok. 

Zero Two glances over her shoulder. She casually picks up the dead ghost fragment she had been playing with and stands up.

One: is that for your necklace? 

Two: no. I didn't kill this one. This is a gift.

One: for who?

Zero Two doesn't move. She stops breathing. She closes her eyes. Then without hesitation, and in one fluid movement, Two turns and chucks the fragment high in the tree branches behind her. After a second someone yelps in pain, and then a moment later a loud crash. Two walks towards the crash. She pulls out her large knife. A shadowy figure wearing a dark cloak lies on the ground rubbing his forehead. Two grabs him by the neck, slams him against a tree and puts the edge of her knife against his throat.

Two: why are you following us?!?!

Dash Nine: kck.... Zero Two.... tck.... it's me....

Two: I know who you are One Dash Nine. I asked you a question. 

Dash Nine: F-f-father..... sent me. Message....

Zero One walks up behind Zero Two and reaches out to her. Two glances over her shoulder, shooting One a warning. One's hand retreats back to his side.

One: let's hear this message Zero Two.

Two leans into Dash Nine, the knife piercing his exo skin.

One: please.

Two glares into Dash Nine's eyes. 

Two: Ack.

Two throws Dash Nine to the ground. Dash Nine grabs his throat and gasps for breath. 

Two: spit it out boy. What's Father's message?

Dash Nine shoots Zero Two a dirty look.

Dash Nine: Father sent me to find out what's taking so long. 

Two bends down and looks Dash Nine directly in the eyes. 

Two: you tell Father there was no 5th drip. And if there was, it's long gone now.

Dash Nine starts to stand. Two pushes him into the tree again.

Two: and you ever look at me like that again, I'll cut your eyes out. Is that understood?

Dash Nine: yes.

Two throws him away from her.

Two: then get!!!

Dash Nine jumps back into the tree branches until he's no longer visable.

Two: and tell Father we don't need checking up on. That's why he sent us.

Two turns and starts walking back towards the road. She sheathes her knife. One follows her.

One: why do you hate that boy so much?

Two: he reminds me of someone I used to know. And he lies.

Ext. Forest - Sunrise

Kat, Artemis, and the cat, who sleeps on Kat's shoulder, reach an opening in the trees. A large factory type building is in the distance.

Artemis: there it is. The facility. We can rest there.

The sunrise is deep red and shines through the breaks in the trees. The facility looks like a deep black shadow of a building. It stretches out for miles.

End of issue 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Int. Abandoned Facility - Early Morning 

The room is pitch black. Only a Sliver of light breaks through where the front door is cracked open. Dust and cob webs float through the light. The door is held shut by a chain that's been wrapped over several times. Artemis's shadow floats into the light.

Artemis: it's chained shut.

Kat: can you open it?

Artemis: not with that chain on it. Um...... Oh!!! Grab that piece of metal.

Kat's shadow steps into the light and grabs the metal shard. 

Artemis: Alright now I want you to focus on the traveler's light inside you.

Kat: ok. 

Artemis: let it build up inside you. And when it feels like it's going to burst, let it.

Kat: gotcha.

Kat holds the metal shard out in front of her and concentrates. After a couple moments, Kat drops the shard to her side, looks at Artemis and shrugs.

Kat: yea I don't feel anything. 

Artemis: you're one of those Kinder-guardians huh?

Kat: what do you mean "one of those?" And what's a Kinder-guardian?

Artemis: a Kinder-guardian is what veteran guardians call newly rezzed guardians. And I mean you're a late bloomer. Some guardians take a few days before they can perform a basic super. On top of that I'm not sure which element you'll pull towards, so that piece of metal might not do you any good.

Kat: well, I can still open the door. Stand back. 

Artemis: No wait, it could be.....

Kat takes the metal shard and smashes it into the large lock in the chains. She snaps a piece of the lock off. The chain slides off. Kat pushes the door open and looks at Artemis smugly. 

Kat: you were saying?

Artemis: it could still be a trap.

Kat: and that's why I'm looking for a weapon in here. 

Artemis: this was a science facility by the looks of it. I doubt it will have any weapons here.

Kat: shows how much you know about humans. I don't remember much, but I do know that if anything was worth anything, someone had a gun to protect it.

Kat and Artemis walk inside. Kat coughs and waves the air away from her face.

Kat: ugh. Dust. 

Artemis: you'll be fine. Come on. 

Kat and her ghost start heading to the first room to the left. Kat walks in as Artemis shines a light into the room. The room has a bunch of screens on the back wall. It's a security room. To the wall on the right there's a decently sized closet. Kat walks over to that.

Kat: Artemis, shine a light in here.

Artemis floats over to her and shines his light in the closet. Shotguns and hand cannons with boxes of ammunition fill it. Again Kat looks smug. 

Artemis: lucky guess.

Kat: uh-huh.

Kat laughs. She grabs one of the hand cannons and checks it out. Makes sure it's fully loaded. 

Kat: I think this will do just fine. 

A clatter bangs out in the next room. Kat turns and shoots 3 rounds at the door. Artemis slowly turns to Kat.

Kat: sorry. Did I get ya?

Artemis: what? You get me, you kill me!!!

Kat: exactly why I didn't get ya. 

Artemis: you need to be more careful. That was probably just your cat.

Kat: (gasps) My cat!!!!

Kat runs into the previous room. 

Kat: Cat? Are you dead?

Artemis sighs and then follows his guardian into the next room. Kat is looking frantically around the room for the cat. A boxes filled with metal bits crashes onto the ground on the opposite side of the room that Kat is looking. Kat turns around and shoots the wall above the boxes. Artemis turns quickly to Kat.

Artemis: will you quit doing that?

The box moves and a small child's head pops up. She has dirty black hair, and her face and clothes are covered in dirt. Kat's eyes fill with fear over the realization of what she could've just done, and runs over to the young girl.

Kat: are you ok? Please tell me you didn't get hit!!!

Kat grabs the girl and pulls her in for a hug. The girl grunts and tries to push Kat away. Artemis floats over to Kat and the girl.

Artemis: I think she wants to be let go.

Kat: oh.

Kat let's the girl go. The girl pushes herself away from Kat, and then immediately stops when she sees Artemis. Her eyes go wide and she lets out a quiet gasp. Kat looks back over her shoulder.

Kat: oh that? That's Artemis.

Artemis: (to himself) oh that?

Kat: he's my ghost. He can be a little cranky sometimes, but I like him.

Girl: (whispers) ghost?

She suddenly pops up and points at Artemis.

Girl: GHOST!!!!

Kat: yep. That's Artemis. That makes me a guardian.

The girl slowly looks back towards Kat. Her finger follows her eyes shortly after. Kat stands up proud. Artemis gives a gesture like he's rolling his eye.

Girl: (in awe) guardian? 

Kat: yuh-huh. 

The girl grabs Kat's hand and starts pulling her towards the doorway.

Girl: come!!! Come!!!

Kat looks back to Artemis.

Artemis: well we do need to keep moving so as long as we don't head back, it should be ok.

Ext. Outside the Front Door - Cont'd 

The girl still pulling Kat rather aggressively leads the way. Artemis follows closely behind Kat. The turn to the side of the building and head up a steep hill.

Kat: where is she taking us.

Artemis: I'm not sure. Little girl? Where are we going?

The girl says nothing and just continues to pull Kat. The girl stops at a tree and looks up. An older, but equally dirty girl swings down to hang upside down holding onto a branch with her knee. She points a large sniper rifle in Kat's face.

Older Girl: who are you?!?! 

Before Kat can answer, the girl looks down at the younger girl.

Older Girl: Teresa, who is she? You know momma said not to talk to any strangers out here, and here you are holding one's hand.

Teresa looks back at Kat.

Teresa: Not Stranger. Guardian.

The older girl drops down from the tree and lands squarely on her feet. She grabs Teresa away from Kat.

Older Girl: I'm sorry. My sister didn't mean you no harm!! Please don't hurt us!!! 

Kat looks shocked. 

Kat: I'm not going to hurt you. What makes you think I'd do that.

Older Girl: that's what guardians around here do. They make us slaves. And if we don't work for them, they take us away.

Kat: I'd never do that. In fact, I've never met another guardian before. 

Artemis: those don't sound like guardians to me. Warlords maybe. But definitely not any from the last city.

Older Girl: no, not from there. I always hear them talking about their father. Say that he'll destroy our whole village if anyone tries to run away.

Kat: that's horrible. Is there anything we can do to help.

Artemis: not without some training, and a gun.

Kat: I have a gun!!!

Artemis: do you?

Kat looks around, pats her clothes.

Kat: Damn. I must've forgot it.

Artemis: yes you did. 

Teresa: come!!! Daddy has guns. Lots of guns!!!!

Older Girl: SHHHH!!! You're not supposed to be telling people that!!!

Teresa: but they help.

Kat: that's right. We can try at least.

Older Girl: ok. But we have to sneak you in at night. And he has to hide.

Kat looks at Artemis. 

Artemis: fine. Just please be careful. I don't think you'd last too long in a fight against experienced opponents.

Kat: that settles it then, let's go.

Ext. Village Outskirts - Forest - Night 

The two girls, Kat and her ghost are hiding behind large shrubbery. The village ahead is decently lit up by torches. The buildings are more like shacks in appearance. Some don't even have roofs, but tarps instead. In the center of the village burns a large bon fire. A few people are.standing around it for warmth. The ghost looks over to the older girl.

Artemis: Anna, why is your village so low tech? Doesn't the Outpost deliver packages to help upkeep around here?

Anna: not for as long as I can remember. You're the first guardian I've ever seen. Maybe my father knows? 

Kat: well what are we waiting for? Let's go.

Kat gets up and starts to walk towards the village. Fear overtakes Anna. Her face drenched in it. She grabs Kat's arm.

Anna: Stop!!!!

Anna pulls Kat back.

Anna: you see those 3 people.standing by the fire?

Kat: yea what about em?

Anna: they're there to tell our huntsmen how many of them are still in the village. 

Artemis: Them?

Anna: look!!! Them!!!

Anna points towards the village. 3 Exos wearing the same cloaks as Zero One and Zero Two walk past the people by the fire holding very large cloth bags. These are Zero Seven, Eight and Nine. They're more on the slim side compared to Zero One, but they are muscular. They also have the same knife brand on their right shoulders. Zero Nine is a little shorter than the other two. He also has a shotgun on his back. Zero Eight, a female Exo, carries two hand cannons, one on either hip. Her jaw looks like it used to belong to another Exo. Scars run down the right side of her face. And Zero Seven has a sword on his back.

Zero Seven: thanks for the provisions meat sacks. We'll be.back next week for the next payment.

The three people hold their heads down not saying a word. Zero Eight stops and puts down her bag. She walks over to one of the men. The man tenses up with fear. Zero Eight pulls out her hand cannon and cocks it. 

Zero Eight: you say something meat bag?

Man: N-n-no. 

Eight throws the man on the ground and shoots four shots between his legs. The man trembles in fear. Tears run down his face. Eight kneels down. Her face nearly touching his as she stares him in the eyes. 

Eight: I don't think you're being honest with me.

Man: I-I-I s--s-swear.

Eight grabs him by the collar and puts her gun under his chin.

Eight: you really should've told the truth just there.

Eight pulls the hammer back on her gun.

Eight: I hate being lied to.

The man breaks down weeping uncontrollably. Eight pulls the trigger. CLICK!!! Eight looks at her gun for a moment then throws the man down, stands up and starts laughing. 

Eight. It must really be your lucky day meat bag. I forgot to reload this damn thing.

Seven and Nine both join in the laughter.

Seven: come on, let's get outta this shit hole.

Eight picks up her bag and the three walk into the darkness of the forest.

Kat's fingers are digging into the dirt. She's leaned forward, her face twitching with anger. Artemis floats in front of Kat.

Artemis: Kat!!!

Kat snaps out of it and looks up to her ghost. 

Kat: huh? What is it?

Anna: they're gone. Let's get inside.

Kat: right. 

Anna leads the way holding her younger sister's hand, Kat gets up and follows them. Artemis floats for a moment. If he had a face, it would be filled with concern. 

Kat: Artemis? You coming?

Teresa: Ghost!! Come!!! Come!!!

Artemis: I'm right behind you...

Artemis floats to catch up with the group.

Int. Home - Moments Later 

The home is rather small. Like a one bedroom apartment. The kitchen is small. Some stew is boiling on the black stove. Only steps in front that is the dining room table. There a bearded man sits. He is obviously very concerned. He's wearing a wool sweater. He's had it for a long time. Behind him to the right is his bed. And a few steps from the left is the front door. The front door opens and the man swings around. A blonde girl walks in. This is Katherine. She's 18, the man's oldest daughter. The man stands up. 

Katherine: it wasn't them Dad. It was them.

A sneer wipes across her face as she says them. 

Dad: thank the traveler. Where are those girls? They should've been back hours ago.

Katherine: they weren't in their usual spots. I can go back out and look again. Maybe.... 

Dad: No, it's too dangerous now. They know to stay hidden til morning. 

The door swings back open and both Katherine and her father look towards the door. Anna and Teresa are standing in the doorway. The man runs at them and holds them tightly. 

Dad: where have you been?!?! I was so worried about you!!!

He kisses Teresa's forehead and starts to look towards Anna when the light from Artemis's face catches his eye. Kat walks into the light of the home. The man stands up and pulls his daughters inside behind him. Katherine walks up to take her father's side.

Dad: what do you want?

Kat and Artemis look confused at each other and then back at the man.

Teresa peeks around her father's legs and points at Artemis.

Teresa: Guardian!!! Ghost!!!

Bruce: I know what they are. What are you doing here?

Kat: your daughters said you needed help. We're here to do just that.

Bruce: you can stay the night, but you're leaving in the morning before they do one of their daily check ins.

Kat: I thought your village needed help.

Bruce: not from you. You don't even know what you're trying to get in the middle of. 

Artemis: we understand. 

Kat: ghost?!?!

Artemis: they don't want our help Kat. It's not our place to force it on them.

Kat: I know but we...

Bruce: like I said, you can stay the night. Eat something. I can give you a gun, but then you need to leave. If not for yourselves, then for us. If they find out we're harboring a guardian, one with a ghost no less, they'll kill all of us. Now come inside before someone sees you.

Kat and Artemis walk inside. Teresa holds Kat's hand and brings her to the table and sits her down. Teresa sits next to Kat and smiles. Kat smiles back. Katherine sets a bowl of stew in front of Kat as Bruce and Anna sit at the table. 

Katherine: it's rabbit. It might not be the best, but it's what we have.

Kat scoops up the first bite and puts it in her mouth. She chews it uncertainly at first, then after a moment, amazement washes over her and she digs in.

Kat: oh man, this is amazing!!!

Katherine is taken off guard by her reaction. 

Katherine: I'm glad you like it.

Katherine looks at her father as if to say "maybe this one's different?" Bruce isn't so easily persuaded.

Bruce: why are you here guardian? I mean in this area. There haven't been guardians here in maybe ten years. Not since they came.

Artemis: you keep saying "they," who are they?

Katherine comes behind Kat and starts brushing her unkempt hair.

Katherine: they call themselves the Children of the Storm. We don't know much about them except, they've taken over. There's been no Eliksni here, no guardians, no one since they showed up. I was just a small child when they first showed up. Demanding we give them food and whatever else they wanted. 

Bruce: the only reason I even let you in, is because of that.

Bruce points his spoon at Artemis. 

Bruce: they somehow have powers, but I've never seen any of them with a ghost. That's what gives a guardian their powers right?

Artemis: yes. We're a conduit between guardians and the traveler. Without us, guardians would be normal people. Like you.

Bruce: well these aren't "normal people." They're stronger, have powers, and they don't seem to die easily. I used to make weapons, before they came. For guardians. But they didn't seem to do much when we tried to fight back.

Kat: you fought them?

Bruce: and as a result, they killed my wife. Just a few months after Teresa there was born. We gave up after that. She was irreplaceable to the village. To me. Always smiled. Always lifted everyone around her, even when things seemed to just get worse. She always smiled.

Bruce gets up and walks into the back room. He opens a door in the floor and walks down. Katherine starts braiding Kat's hair. 

Katherine: He hasn't been the same since Mom died. He used to smile. Not a care in the world. Now... now it's like the fire went out in him. I wish you could see the armor he used to make. Gorgeous.

After a moment Bruce comes back up with a small box in his hand. It's wrapped up in dirty cloth. He sets it in front of Kat.

Bruce: this was the last gun I ever made for a guardian. They showed up before I could deliver it. You can have it. Just be gone in the morning. Teresa. Anna, come on. Time for bed. 

Anna: yes father.

Teresa: but...

Bruce: no buts young lady. In bed. 

Teresa: ok.

Anna takes Teresa's hand and follows Bruce into the back room. Bruce closes the door behind them. Katherine ties up Kat's hair.

Katherine: there. Now you look much more guardian like.

Katherine holds up a mirror so that Kat can see.

Kat: oh wow!! It looks great.

Kat checks herself out.

Kat: I look great!!

Kat puts on a big cheesy grin, pleased with both herself and her new friend's work.

Katherine: here you can sleep in my bed tonight. You probably have a long way to go.

Artemis: we probably do. Thank you. For all of this.

Katherine: not a problem. Maybe someday you can come back and visit.

Kat: definitely!!!!

Kat continues to smile. 

Ext. The village - the next morning.

The sun is rising. Kat, her ghost, Bruce and his daughters walk out of their home. Kat turns and faces Bruce and the girls.

Kat: thanks. For everything. I wish we could've stayed longer.

Bruce: ack!!! Hold on a moment.

Bruce rushes inside.

Artemis: what was that about?

Katherine: Not sure....

Bruce comes back with a belt. It's embroidered with roses and vines. The holster also has roses going down it. Bruce holds it out towards Kat.

Bruce: here. This goes with that gun. Don't lose it.

Kat takes the belt and puts in on her waist.

Kat: thank you. I won't. 

Kat takes the gun out of the box and admires it. It has the same rose and vines motif as the belt. An ivory handle with a black barrel. Teresa runs up to Kat and hugs her legs. Kat accidently drops the gun. Anna picks it up for her. Kat kneels down and hugs Teresa and Anna. After a moment she holds out Teresa at arms length. BANG!!! Kat's gun hits the ground as Kat looks over at Anna, almost in slow motion. BANG!!! Blood splatters all down Kat's chest. Kat looks down as the blood slides down her. She slowly looks up to Teresa. Bruce runs and slides to catch Anna before she hits the ground lifeless. Bruce's eyes fill with fear and desperation. He puts his hand over the gaping hole in his daughter's chest frantically. Teresa coughs. Blood hits Kat's face. Blood starts to run down Teresa's mouth. Her eyes roll back and she starts to collapse. Kat holds Teresa's dead body in shock.

End of issue 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ext. Village - Morning

Kat is hugging Teresa. Three sets of boots walk slowly into the village square. They all have the same cloaks as the other members of the Storm wear. These are the triplets One Dash One, Two, and Three. They're nearly identical human men. They each have the mark of the Storm tattooed on the left side of their faces. One Dash Three has long pink hair. The other two both have long black hair. One Dash One pulls the hand cannon off his holster, points it at Ana, pulls back the hammer and fires. The bullet rips and burns through the air. It smashes into Ana's lower back and rips through her gut out the front. 

Bruce: ANA!!!! 

Bruce runs and slides to catch Ana before she hits the ground. Dash One points his gun at Teresa and fires. The bullets hits its mark, Teresa's upper back where her left lung is. Blood splatters all over Kat's chest. Katherine runs to her father. Bruce is frantically pressing his hand against his daughter's wound. Ana starts to shake. Her eyes roll into the back of her head. Bruce pulls Ana into him

Bruce: no, baby. No. No. No. No nono nono. Baby please no.

One Dash One: I thought we already taught you the rules around here old man.

Katherine stands up, rifle in hand, and aims it at the attackers. She fires and the bullet smashes into Dash Two's right chest. Katherine struggles to reload another shot as she shakes. Dash Two cries out in pain grasping his wound. He pulls his hand away and looks at the blood. He starts laughing. He shows his two brothers. Dash One smiles.

Dash One: you are going to sorely regret that bitch.

Katherine pulls the rifle up again and aims it at the brothers again. In the blink of an eye Dash Two is in front of Katherine. He grabs the rifle pointing in the air as Katherine still holds onto it. Dash Two hits Katherine so hard in the gut that it not only knocks the wind out of her, but also lifts her into the air. The rifle goes off. Dash Two throws Katherine to his brothers. She hits the ground and slides at their feet.

Dash Two: a trophy for the hunt. (Motions to his wound) I say we've earned that.

Dash Three picks Katherine up by her hair and sniffs deeply, then licks the side of her face from her jaw to hairline. Katherine still trying to catch her breath grabs Dash Three's face and squeezes, leaving 4 long deep cuts down his face. He yells out in pain and grabs his face.

Dash Three: BITCH!!!!

Dash Three slams Katherine into the ground and kicks her in the gut. Dash Two walks over to Kat who is still holding Teresa's now dead body up in shock. 

Dash Two: And who is this? A newbie?

Dash Two rips Teresa out of Kat's hands and throws her to the side. He grabs Kat by the back of the head and throws her down. Kat catches herself with her hands. One being very close to the gun that Ana tried to pick up for her.

Dash Two: apparently you don't know the rules around here so let me explain.

Dash Two puts his foot on Teresa's head. Katherine struggles to look at her sister. 

Katherine: g-g-get your foot off...

Dash One kicks Katherine in the gut.

Dash One: shut up. 

Dash Two: there are no weapons allowed. You want to hunt, you hunt with this garbage. (Holds up Katherine's rifle) Anything, and I do mean anything else, and we kill you. We kill as many as it takes for the rules to sink in. 

Kat's face turns from shock to rage. Tears run down her face. Her eyes light up golden red, as if fires were lit just underneath the surface. Artemis floats above Kat. Dash One squints at the ghost.

Dash One: what in the hell..... OH SHIT!!!!

Dash One struggles to get his gun off his holster. Kat grabs the gun she was gifted and solar energy pulsates from her core.

Artemis: (anger fills his voice) Eyes up guardian.

Kat looks up and gets on her feet. She looks over at Dash Two, points her gun and pulls the trigger. BANG!!! Like lightning going off. The ground shakes a little. A solar blast explodes from Kat's gun and smashes into Dash Two's chest. He screams in pain, and then explodes. Leaving only a shadow of his figure on the ground stretched out towards his brothers. A gapping hole in it where the blast would've hit him. Bruce watches in shock as Kat slowly walks towards the other two, fire filling her footsteps as she walks. Dash One tries to shoot Kat, but the bullets melt just before they hit her. Dash Three grabs Katherine and runs into the woods. Dash One reloads his gun and empties another clip into Kat's chest, to no avail. Dash One turns and starts to run. Kat lifts up her hand cannon and fires. Another golden explosion rips the air as it smashes into Dash One's back, ripping his cloak to shreds, then his back. He explodes very similarly to his brother, leaving the same mark on the ground. The flames surrounding Kat go out and she falls to the ground exhausted.

Kat: huff... ghost... huff.... wha... what was that?

Artemis: that was your first super. 

Kat: why am I so tired?

Artemis: I'm not sure.... if I had to guess...

Bruce: YOU!!! Guardian!!! 

Kat weakly stands up and faces Bruce. He is still holding his daughter in his arms. 

Bruce: this is your fault. My babies are dead and it's because of you!!!

Artemis: now hold on just a min....

Kat: no.... he's right. You're right. If I hadn't come here, they.... they wouldn't.... I wasn't strong enough to... I'm sorry.

Kat picks up Teresa and holds her tightly, like a mother would. She bursts into tears sobbing.

Kat: I'm sorry.

She falls to her knees. 

Kat: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sor....

Bruce puts his hand on her shoulder. 

Bruce: give me my daughter. 

Kat offers Teresa to her father. He takes her now holding his two deceased daughters in each of his arms. 

Bruce: you're sorry? Sorry doesn't bring my babies back. 

Kat wipes her eyes. 

Bruce: you want my forgiveness? Bring my daughter home. Or don't ever come back here again. 

Kat: I will. I will make this right.

Bruce turns to walk into his home. He stops.

Bruce: you can keep those gifts. Ana and Teresa would've wanted you to have them.

Kat: thank you.

Bruce: just... just go.

Artemis: come on Kat. Let's go.

Kat puts the gun in the holster at her waist. Bruce walks I'll not his home and closes the door behind him. Kat walks in the opposite direction out of the village. Some of the other villagers shoot dirty looks at Kat through their windows, doorways, and just walking past her. Kat puts her head down and watches her feet as she walks. 

Ext. Forest - Cont'd

Artemis floats slightly behind Kat and watches her and she sadly walks. 

Artemis: Kat I know...

Kat: I froze. I just sat there. Those kids needed me, and I just sat there.

Artemis: Kat. You just need more experience. More training. You're still new.

Kat: but I'm a guardian right? Shouldn't I just be a natural killing machine? Be able to jump into action at a moments notice?

Artemis: Kat, some guardians spend decades honing their skills. Sometimes longer. You've been alive for three days. You will get better. Stronger. Faster. Don't be so hard on yourself.

Kat: those kids died ghost!!! They died and it's all my fault. No one's but mine. And now I have to find and save Katherine? If she's not already dead. I can't do this. I'm not ready. I don't have decades. I probably don't even have days.

Artemis: then why are you moping around? We need to find the guardian outpost. Someone there should be able to better train you to use your powers. 

Kat wipes her eyes and perks up. She turns to face Artemis full of determination. 

Kat: you're right. Where is this outpost at?

Artemis: no idea.

Kat slumps her shoulders down in defeat and depression starts to overcome her again.

Artemis: but according to a map Bruce had there's a small town not far from here. Someone there is bound to know where it is.

Kat: then let's get going!! 

Kat starts to run.

Artemis: ahem!!

Kat slides to a stop and turns to look at Artemis.

Artemis: the town is that way.

Artemis turns and gestures in the opposite direction Kat was running. Kat smiles and awkwardly puts her hand behind her head. 

Kat: I knew that.

Artemis: uh-huh. 

Kat starts running in the correct direction with a look of hope and determination spread across her face.

Kat: we got this. I can do this.

Int. Dark Cavern - Day

The cavern is barely lit by a few candles. A stone throne sits in the back end of it roughly 100 feet away from the entrance. Sitting in the throne is a cloaked man. The cloak hides his identity. Only his hands are clearly visible as they rest out from under the black cloth that covers him. His hands are metallic, wrapped with wires that have dug into the stone they rest on, like vines overtaking a house. Patches of skin are peeling off like wilting rose petals. His breathing is slow and laboured. He sits slouched, as if age or disease has overtaken his strength and will to sit upright. The door across from the throne slams open. The man winces away from the light. The wires keeping him from moving too far. Zero Two walks in.

Zero Two: is it true? Where is he?

The man fights to raise his hand. The wires fight back, holding strong to the stone. The wires rip up stone as it's pulled on. He motions to close the door. Impatient, Zero Two slams the door behind her and walks closer to the man.

Zero Two: is it true? 

The Man looks at Zero Two and works hard to bring the wind needed to speak to his metal lips.

Man: it is.

Zero Two is clearly angry, this answer only makes her fury burn deeper.

Zero Two: where are they?

Man: two of them were killed. Dash Three has his territory. 

Zero Two: what are you going to do to him?

Man: I believe losing two of his brothers punishment enough. Two lives for two lives.

Zero Two: no two lives are equal. Those children had light. When I joined you, I made it absolutely clear if any children were killed I would leave.

Man: those villagers broke the rules. They harbored a warrior of the light. Should they not have been punished as well?

Zero Two sneers.

Zero Two: they. Were. Innocents.

Zero Two puts her hand on her holstered hand cannon. Electricity sparks at the man's hands. His face illuminated by the blue energy is beautiful and horrific at the same time. Much like his hands, his face is mostly metal. Much like an exo. However, the right side of his face has a large patch of skin that encompasses a portion of his forehead, some of his nose, his cheek, and even half of his top lip. This skin stretches to his ear which is covered by his long stringy, greasy black hair. This skin is also rotting and black at the edges, wilting like his hands. His "human" eye is a beautiful blue, and his robotic eye glows a soft grassy green.

Man: Remember your place, Zero Two. Do not mistake my visage as weakness. 

Zero Two states into the Man's eyes. After a moment she takes her hand off her gun and storms towards the door.

Man: Zero Two.

Zero Two stops, her hand nearly touching the door.

Man: do not question my judgement again, child. I will not be so forgiving next time.

Zero Two: yes, Father.

Zero Two swings the door open, and slams it behind her. 

Dash Three: thank you Father.

Dash Three walks out from behind the throne and gets down on one knee in front of Father. His face no longer bleeding, but the gashes on his face are still very raw. Father twitches his fingers towards Dash Three and electricity shoots out and smashes into Dash Three sending him sliding across the floor. Fear fills Dash Three's eyes through his pink hair. 

Dash Three: Father please.

More electricity hits Dash Three and it slams him against the wall.

Father: you EVER act against my wishes again, and you will fare far worse than your brothers. Am I clear?

Dash Three: y-y-yes F-F-Father. 

Dash Three in one fluid movement stands, opens the door and slinks out of the cavern. Father's face is filled with anger as the arc energy snaps and sparks around his hands.

Ext. Town- Evening 

The town is a decently sized smaller town surrounded by a large wall. Armed humans walk on it. A large gate in the front and back of the town are the only ways in and out. Humans seem to be fairly comfortable walking around the town doing their business. The atmosphere is drastically different than Bruce's village. Kat walks up to the gate. The armed guard on top of the wall stop her. 

Guard: stop right there. What's your business here.

Kat: I'm just looking for a place to stay for the night.

Guard: you have anyone with you?

Kat: no. Just my ghost.

Guard: we don't want any trouble here. Especially not the guardian kind.

Kat: there won't be. 

Artemis: we just need a place to stay. We'll be leaving first thing.

The guard looks them over for a moment then signals down below him. The log gate slowly bends open. Kat smiles and approaches the gate. As she walks in two more guards with rifles watch her as if warning her not to start anything. Kat awkwardly smiles and nods at them. 

The town is full of small shops. People watch as Kat walks by. Kat comes up to a pub. The Green Token. It doesn't look family friendly. Kat opens the door and walks in. 

Int. Green Token - Cont'd 

Tables go around the entire bottom floor. The bar sits in the middle of the back of the room. Lots of less than friendly people are walking around holding different drinks. A busty waitress walks up to Kat holding a tray of beers.

Waitress: sit anywhere you like I'll be with you shortly. 

Kat: oh. Ok. Thanks.

Kat looks around at all the tables. She sees an empty one and heads to it. She sits down. Artemis looks around the room.

Artemis: not the most friendly place we could find. 

Kat: no, but we might find someone who can give us some answers.

Artemis: yea, maybe. 

Artemis looks at the table across from them. A cloaked figure sits staring at them. Her hood hiding her appearance in darkness. Her pint glass hiding her face as she holds it up to her lips. Her eyes glaring at Artemis specifically. Her elbows sit squarely on the wooden table. Her sleeves rolled up to her lower forearms. A tattoo can almost be seen. Her cloak is in tatters. The woman sets her glass down. And watches her drink settle.

Woman: You need to be careful parading that thing around.

Kat: I'm sorry?

Woman: that ghost. It's offensive to some people here.

The woman looks up from her drink. It's Zero Two.

Zero Two: Not yet you're not. But you will be.


	4. Chapter 4

INT. Green Token - Evening

Kat sits at her table waiting on a waitress looking confused and the ever threatening Zero Two glaring back at her. Artemis floating ever so slightly behind Kat's right shoulder. Kat's hand slowly slides to her hand cannon holstered to her leg. Zero Two quickly removes her own hand cannon from its holster and with a slick of the wrist points it casually at Kat's forehead. 

Zero Two: I wouldnt do that. Guardian or not, I'll put you down for good before you can even get that cannon above your table. 

Kat's hand quickly moves away from her gun. She is unprepared and too inexperienced to deal with a threat like this. 

Artemis: we don't mean.....

Zero Two (snarling): you don't speak another word. You're lucky to still be floating around at all. 

Artemis hides behind Kat's head and peaks out from behind. 

Kat: we dont want any trouble. We're just passing through.

Zero Two: and where are you passing to?

Kat: we're looking for.....

Artemis: Kat!! 

Zero Two: what?

Kat looks at Artemis who sighs. 

Zero Two: you dont need that thing's permission to speak. Please Kat, what are you looking for?

Kat: we're looking for a girl. 

Zero Two instantly knows who they are looking for. She doesn't give anything away. 

Zero Two: a girl?

Artemis: she was stolen from a nearby village. 

Kat: it's a rescue mission. 

Zero Two: I see. So what brings you to my town?

Kat: well, we think he's come through here.

Zero Two: he? I thought you were looking for a girl.

Artemis: the girl was kidnapped. We're hunting the lowlife that took her.

Zero Two: I see. Tell me hunter, how long have you been a guardian?

Artemis: why?

Zero Two glares at Artemis. 

Kat: only a few days.

Zero Two: really? That's very interesting. 

Zero Two looks back over at Artemis and smirks.

Artemis: what's it matter how long she's been risen?

Zero Two: it doesn't, but I have been on a search of my own. A certain object was misplaced and my boss would very much like it back. 

Kat: oh, what is it? Maybe we can help each other out.

Zero Two: a ghost actually. Not unlike yours actually. 

Kat looks over at Artemis who is floating closer now to Kat's head. 

Kat: well you cant have this one. 

Zero Two smiles. 

Zero Two: are you gonna stop me if I try to take it away?

Kat's poker face isn't great and attempts to hide the fear that is coming over her. She knows she can't stop Zero Two from taking Artemis. 

Kat: I'll do what it takes. 

Zero Two: will you now? It's been awhile since I took on a guardian solo. That could be fun. 

Kat's hand nervously inches towards her hand cannon. Zero Two continues to look Kat dead in the eye. Kat's fingers slowly wrap around the grip. Her gun slides out slightly from the holster and her finger wraps the trigger. Zero Two's eyes fill with excitement. She almost can't sit still. 

BOOM!!!

A large explosion at the gate breaks the tension at the table as Zero Two breaks her gaze with Kat. Kat also quickly turns and looks out the window towards the gates. People scream and panic. Laser blasts fly through the air, some squirming like blue eels through the air. Zero Two sneers. She grabs her rifle as she stands. She walks towards the doorway. She looks back at Kat.

Zero Two: well come on guardian. It's time to guard.

Kat looks at Artemis. Artemis nods.

Artemis: watch out for her Kat. 

Kat nods and takes off with Zero Two.

Ext. Outside Town - Cont'd 

A Fallen Walker slowly makes it's way into the town. Zero Two looks over at Kat. 

Zero Two: can you super that thing?

Kat: maybe?

Zero Two rolls her eyes.

Zero Two: that's a no. (Sighs) that's going to make things a little more interesting. 

She whips her rifle up and pulls the trigger. The bullet rips through the air and hits a Vandal between the eyes. Kat takes a shot and misses completely. Zero Two looks back at her in shock and disappointment. 

Zero Two: are you serious? 

Zero Two shoots 3 more shots and hits each target. 

Zero Two: You are not gonna last two seconds against Dash 3. 

Artemis: you know who we're looking for?

Zero Two dodges an attack from a dreg and takes her hand cannon out in one fluid motion and shoots it in the head. 

Zero Two: yea, I do. I also know he's no push over. Her on the other hand, I'm surprised took out his brothers so easily. 

The walker takes aim at Zero Two and the guardian. The red beam floating through the dirt. Zero Two runs at Kat and knocks her into cover. The blast explodes and dirt flies into the air. Zero Two sneers at Kat and her ghost.

Zero Two: you really need to wake up guardian. Immortality isn't as permanent as you might think. 

Zero Two peaks around the corner and fires a couple more shots. 

Zero Two: I can help you get better guardian. I'm gonna need you to be.

Artemis: why would you help her? And how could you even begin to train a guardian?

Zero Two: for starters it doesn't take a guardian to land shots. 

Kat: I can hit my shots!!

Zero Two: you dont even know when to pull the trigger. I can train you so you dont kill yourself or someone innocent. 

Kat: why would you wanna help me?

Zero Two: let's just say I have a stake in Dash 3's death. And honestly I could look the other way, for now, about finding your ghost. 

Kat looks over at Artemis. 

Artemis: fine, but we don't trust you. 

Zero Two smiles.

Zero Two: at least you understand the situation. Now, we have to take out that walker. Got any grenades? Or have you not learned that yet either.

Kat makes a face that shows she doesn't and she is getting a little embarrassed about her lack of knowledge. 

Zero Two: ok. Focus your light in your hand and think explosions. 

Kat puts her hand out and concentrates really hard. Light starts to swell in her palm. A ball of light slowly appears in her hand. Zero Two grabs it and it burns her hand. She tosses the ball of light at the walker. As it reaches the front right leg of the Walker, Zero Two aims her rifle and pulls the trigger. A large explosion erupts and the Walker's leg is gone when the smoke dissipates. The neck of the walker stretches out and Zero Two runs as she fires at the exposed neck. Several Fallen fire at her. Kat shoots at them and even manages to hit a couple of them. The walker explodes. Zero Two slides behind cover.

Kat: she got it!!!

The Fallen screech and run back to the woods. Zero Two takes some of them out as they retreat. She walks back over to Kat who is watching in awe. 

Zero Two: you really need to get better. Learn to use your abilities. 

Artemis: how do you even know how to use the light? 

Zero Two holsters her hand cannon and places her rifle in front of her and leans on it. She brushes her some dirt of her nose. 

Zero Two: because back in the day, I used to be a guardian. 

Issue 5


	5. Chapter 5

Zero Two (narrative): I was a part of black ops team. We didnt answer to anyone that had a name. Not even the vanguard. We got orders. We followed them. End of story. 

Meruzhan: guardian. It's nearly time.

Int. Guardian Skiff - Night

The interior of the ship is almost pitch black, only being lightened by a dull red light. Zero Two is wearing a black armor set and a black cloak. Her helmet sits next to her legs on the bench she sits on. It is also black. Zero Two's eyes slowly open. She looks up at her ghost.

Zero Two: how far?

Meruzhan: nearly five minutes. 

4 other guardians, all dressed similarly in fashion, stand and put their helmets on. 2 titans, a Warlock and a hunter. The warlock stands in the center of the deck. His ghost projects a small 3D map of a village. 

Warlock: intelligence points to the fallen war lord to be somewhere in this small village. We're to sweep every building until he is found and bring Pravlin in alive if possible. Any questions?

No one makes a sound. Zero Two stands up and puts her helmet on. The Warlock walks over to the back of the ship and presses a button that opens the back up. 

Warlock: Traveler be with us. 

Each guardian lines up at the drop off and one by one hops out of the ship. Zero Two is the last one to drop. She looks over at the Warlock.

Zero Two: not coming?

Warlock: no. I'm not an expendable asset. 

Zero Two: that's what they tell everyone. Dont believe that for a second. 

Zero Two drops out of the ship. 

Ext. Small Village - Cont'd 

Zero Two crashes into the ground and instantly lifts her rifle from her back. Her ghost heals her wounds and Zero Two stands and begins walking towards a small home. She kicks open the door and speaks in. No one. The other guardians are doing similar actions. No one is to be found. One of the titans looks over to the other. 

Titan 1: find anything?

Titan 2: nothing. Hunters?

Hunter: nada. 

Zero Two: I'm starting to think we were played. 

The lead titan opens a door to a building. His rifle goes up and he enters.

Titan 1: none of you disgusting savages move!!! 

Int. Village Hut - Cont'd 

A large group of about 15 young Fallen children are huddled in the back of the hut. They are terrified.

Zero Two (narrative): They were abandoned. Pravlin had a habit of doing this. He considered children weak. And weakness was left behind. He didnt have time for burdens.

Hunter: looks like a bunch of kids. 

Titan 2: so what do we do with them?

Zero Two: the Eliksni have been mostly allies for centuries now. Bring them to the tower. Feed them. Like we would if they were human. 

Titan 1: allying ourselves with these filthy creatures was a mistake. I say we leave them here as a message for any other traitors. 

He points his rifle at the children. The other two guardians stand beside the Titan and form a firing squad. 

Hunter: yea, I can get behind that.

Titan 2: same. Can't stand how they smell. 

Zero Two steps in front of the others. She points her rifle at the leader Titan. 

Zero Two: they're just children!!! I wont let you harm them.

The hunter laughs. 

Hunter: and what exactly are you gonna do about it?

The hunter points his hand cannon at Zero Two. Before he can even react, Zero Two throws a knife directly into the hunter's forehead. His ghost appears and before it can heal the fallen guardian, Zero Two shoots the ghost dead. The lead Titan's fist glows with lightning. He smashes his fist into the ground, sending Zero Two flying into the wall. The second Titan shoulder charges her into the next room. Zero Two skids to a stop half way through the room using her fingers to help her stop. 

Zero Two looks up at the two titans as they walk into the room. Four fiery knives appear between Zero Two's fingers. She flings them at the titans and pulls out a side arm. The lead titan puts up his arms to protect his head. Zero Two opens fire at the second Titan. She dodges in between the two titans as they are staggered by the attacks. Zero Two pulls out her hand cannon as she stands behind the second Titan. She aims at his head. The lead Titan's arm swings around knocking Zero Two across the room, smashing into the wall. Meruzhan heals Zero Two as she stands back up. 

Meruzhan: we really shouldn't be fighting....

Zero Two looks over at her ghost to shut him up. She pulls a trip mine from her belt and tosses it in the air. She throws two more knives at the titan which are swatted away. The trip mine attaches to the lead titan. He rips it off, but before he can throw it back, Zero Two pulls the trigger of her hand cannon and it explodes sending the Titan flying into another room. The second Titan charges at Zero Two.

Zero Two jumps into the air and flips off the ceiling landing behind the Titan. She takes her rifle and puts shots into her enemy's back. The lead Titan's ghost comes out to heal her guardian. Zero Two throws a knife at the ghost, knocking it away from the dead guardian. She pulls her gun up to shoot the ghost. The living titan's fist smashes into her gut, knocking the wind out of her. Three more fists smash into Zero Two knocking her into the ground. 

Gun shots go off in the distance. Screaming ensues. Several explosions go off. Silence. Zero Two, bloody, looks back to the room this all started in. The hunter holsters his rifle, a menacing grin on his face. The children are dead. The titan kicks Zero Two into the wall. Zero Two struggles to stand up. She takes her helmet off.

Zero Two: Meru. 

Her ghost refuses to heal her. 

Meru: we do not need to be fighting over some Eliksni children. 

Zero Two shoots and kills the lead Titan's ghost. The lead Titan stands, just to get a bullet in the brain one last time. The second Titan lifts Zero Two up by the neck and slams her into the ground, then kicks her across the room. She slides stopping just before reaching the furthest wall. She coughs up blood. The Titan slowly makes his way towards Zero Two. The hunter stands in the door way cleaning his nails with a flaming knife. 

Hunter: well, you three sure did make a mess. I took care of the trash for you. Left a bit of a mess though. 

Rage fills Zero Two's eyes. A fire lights up her pupils. She crosses her arms as flaming knives fill the spaces between her fingers. She quickly spins and releases one set of knives. They fly through the air and hit the Titan. Exploding on impact. Zero Two releases the second hand of knives at the hunter. He dodges behind the wall. The knives explode crashing down the entire wall. Zero Two shoots the Titan's ghost before it has a chance to resurrect its ghost. The hunter knocks the broken wall off of him and stands up. 

Hunter: well. I guess it's just you and me now huh. 

Zero Two reloads her hand cannon and side arm. She takes a step forward, but an armored, clawed hand grabs her neck and Zero Two falls to the ground. The Warlock stands above Zero Two, disgust in her eyes. 

Warlock: you didnt heal her ghost. 

Meru: my allegiance is to the tower, the last city. Not any one rogue guardian. 

Warlock: well said ghost. Well said. 

The Warlock drags Zero Two by the foot out of the building. 

Warlock: you will be executed for this, Ariya. You were one of the best I've served with. 

End of Issue 5


	6. Chapter 6

Ext. Top of the Tower - Sunset

The sun is setting in the distance leaving the sky shades of red, purple, and hints of yellow being swallowed by the overwhelming red. There's a steady breeze. Zero Two's cloak flutters in the wind as she stands, hands bound together by metal clasps, at the edge of the highest point looking over the last city below. Next to her stand two guardians. Both Titans. Both armed with rifles. Their helmets are black, giving off an executioner vibe. Morla, the lead warlock, stands before them next to a hunter and Meru. Zero Two glares at Meru.

Zero Two: so that's what this is about Meru? Finally found him again?

Meru: Orphine was my first guardian. The only guardian I truly connected with. When his body was found, how could I not rez him?

Zero Two tries to take a step forward, but the two titans immediately smash the butts of their rifles into her stomach. Zero Two falls to her knees, gasping for air as the wind leaves her body. The titans pull her back up to her feet. 

Orphine smirks a smuggly. His long blond hair flowing in sync with his cloak. 

Orphine: it's too bad you killed that guardian, Ariya, I'd have loved to have entered into a crucible match against you.

Zero Two grits her teeth as rage swells through her veins and erupts into her facial expression. 

Zero Two: I will grant you a true death. Both of you. 

Orphine laughs and brushes his hair back behind his ear. 

Orphine: I have my Meru back. What could you possibly do to me that she couldnt bring me back from. 

Zero Two: I'm gonna enjoy showing you.

Morla signals to the titans, and one of them punches her in the face. 

Morla: that's quite enough talk Ariya. You've only got yourself to blame. We are just here to act out your judgment and grant you the true death you've earned. Guardians.

Morla and Orphine walk behind Zero Two and the two titans as they move their prisoner to the absolute edge of the drop off. The two titans step away. Zero Two turns again to look at her old ghost. Hate drips in the form of tears from her eyes. Orphine again smirks. 

Orphine: oh dont cry Ariya, it's not that far of a drop, and I'll make sure you're mostly dead before you hit the ground. 

Morla: any last words for your actions Ariya?

Zero Two: yea. I am going to spend the rest of my days making sure the tower regrets this day. I will kill every ghost I come upon, and I will wear them as a reminder to every ghost and guardian that dare cross my path of the betrayal I have come up against today. 

Morla rolls her eyes and signals to the titans. They both raise their rifles and aim at Zero Two. The cock a bullet into the chamber and wait steady. Zero Two closes her eyes as the titans' trigger fingers pull at the trigger. The wind blows softly through Zero Two's hair. Her cloak flaps as a stronger guest of wind blows through the breeze. The fingers squeeze and Zero Two's eyes snap open. The bullets explode out of the barrel of the guns. Zero Two lunges forward blocking her face with the metal clasps around her wrists. Both bullets ricochete off the clasps, breaking them. 

Orphine is quick to push Morla to the side as he pulls his hand cannon out and fires. Zero Two smashes into one of the titans and uses him as a shield. She grabs the hand cannon off his belt and shoots the other Titan square between the eyes. Orphine's hand cannon clicks as his last bullet leaves his weapon. Zero Two ducks out from behind the Titan and aims for Meru. 

A large blast of void energy hits Zero Two sending her over the edge of the Tower. Orphine rushes to the drop off and looks over. He takes a shot, hitting Zero Two in the shoulder. Zero Two shoots back grazing Orphine's face as he throws his head back to dodge it. He and Meru both look down on her as she continues to fall. Orphine's pretty face covered in anger and blood. Zero Teo takes another shot just before she falls out of view, it barely scratches Meru's shell as it whizzes by her. Orphine turns away wiping the blood from his face. Meru takes a moment, then follows her guardian. 

Ext. Forest- Sunset - Cont'd 

Zero Two smashes into the tree branches. Bouncing off one just to crash into another lower one. She smashes into the ground with a hard thud. Zero Two gives out a pained gasp for breath as her hand cannon drops next to her head. Her eyes roll back and close as she loses consciousness. 

Ext. Deep Forest - Morning

Zero Two barely gains conciousness to see that she is being dragged through the thick woods on a wooden cart. She looks to see who is pulling her but all she sees is a tall shadow of a man. She falls back to unconsciousness. 

Ext. Grassy Valley - Night

Zero Two opens her eyes. A warm orange light of fire blinds her. She shuns from it, covering her eyes with both arms. 

Greyson: I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up. 

Zero Two grabs for her hand cannon lying be her side and aims it at the voice. 

Greyson: there's no need for that ma'am. I mean you no harm. Hell, I'm the one that saved you back there. 

Zero Two: who are you? Are you with the Vanguard? 

Greyson puts his bowl of soup down next to him and puts his hands up. 

Greyson: no ma'am, I'm not with anyone but myself. My name is Greyson. I came across you, mostly dead, and patched you up best I could. You are a fast healer I will give you that though. You're almost completely healed in almost a month and a half's time. 

Zero Two: where are we?

Greyson: nearly at the old Pacific Northwest. That's where my people are. I fell sick and couldnt make the journey with them. 

Zero Two: The PNW? That's almost across the world. 

Greyson: it's also where some guardians have setup a refuge for travelers heading to the last city. My people and I are setting up a way point to offer what help we can lend for the next part of their journey. 

Zero Two: I can't be seen with you.

Greyson: yea I figured you weren't in good standings with the Tower with how you fell off the side and you had no ghost to rez you. 

Zero Two: they called me a traitor. But what I did wasn't treason. It was the right thing to do. 

Greyson: well. Way I see it, the right thing to do and the law don't exactly always line up. You hungry? 

Zero Two: starving. 

Zero Two puts the hand cannon down and Greyson in turn puts his hands down. He grabs a bowl and fills it with some soup. Zero Two slowly sits up and Greyson hands her the wooden bowl with a wooden spoon in it. Zero Two holds the spoon up and looks at Greyson. 

Greyson: carved it myself. Not as fancy as you guardians are used to....

Zero Two: I'm no guardian!!!

Zsro Two pauses. 

Zero Two: not anymore. 

Greyson: I'm sorry. Didnt mean to offend. What do I call you by the way?

Zero Two: my name is Ari..... I dont have a name. 

Greyson: would you mind if I called you something then?

Zero Two: what?

Greyson strokes his beard as he thinks for a moment. 

Greyson: Ariyana?

Zero Two: no. 

Greyson: oh kay. How about.......

He continues to stroke his beard. He suddenly stops and his eyes fill up with inspired glee. 

Greyson: Alyssa?

Zero Two looks at him for a moment, then sips some of her soup.

Zero Two: I don't hate it. 

Greyson smiles. 

Greyson: Alyssa it is then. 

Zero Two reaches out an empty bowl to Greyson.

Zero Two: thank you. I'll be on my own way now. 

Greyson takes the bowl and before he can say anything Zero Two is on her feet. She takes two steps and nearly falls over. Greyson catches her. 

Greyson: you're still pretty weak now. You need to rest. How about this, you stay with me for a few more weeks until we reach the outpost. After that, if you wanna leave, you're free to go. Now that you're awake and able to eat that should be enough time for you to get your strength back. Deal?

Zero Two sits down next to her care giver.

Zero Two: fine. 

Grayson's face lights up. 

Greyson: good. Now you need to get some rest. Here.

Greyson hands her a wool blanket. He walks up to a nearby tree where his rifle leans. He picks it up, makes sure it's loaded and sits against the tree. 

Greyson: I woke up a couple hours ago. No worries. I'll take watch. We're not in the safest of areas. 

Zero Two rolls her eyes and lays down. She snuggles into the blanket and falls asleep. Greyson smiles. 

Ext. Valley - Several Weeks

As Zero Two and Greyson travel the next couple days go by in a blur. Zero Teo walks by Greyson and helps him pull the cart behind them. They talk about their lives, mostly his. Zero Two laughes at him as he trips on a rock. Zero Two walks closer to Greyson. Greyson puts his arm around Zero Two. 

They stop and make a fire. Zero Two looks over at Greyson as an animal roasts over a fire. Greyson leans in and kisses her. Zero Two looks at Greyson for a moment and then kisses him back. They travel through another thick forest until they get to the gate. 

Ext. Outpost- Forest- Night

Zero Two is holding Grayson's hand as they walk up to the guarded gate. The guard looks at Greyson then at Zero Two. Greyson waves carelessly at the guardian. Zero Two's grip on her lover's hand tightens. Greyson looks over at her and smiles. 

Greyson: don't worry. We're safe here. 

The guardian signals someone out of view and the gate slowly opens. As Zero Two and Greyson walk in several guardians watch Zero Two as she walks by. Zero Two is aware of every movement they make. 

They make it to a small building and walk inside. 

Int. Outpost- Night - Cont'd 

The building is filled with shelves that are somewhat filled with supplies both medical and ones that would fill a traveler's needs, as well as a few beds. 

Greyson: well. Here we are. 

Zero Two: I don't think it's safe for me to be here. 

Greyson smirks.

Greyson: what do you mean? We are as safe as can be here. Only place safer is the Tower in the last city. 

Zero Two: I've been on the receiving end of the Tower's hospitality. There are safer places. 

Greyson wraps his arm around Zero Two and pulls her to him. He kisses her on the forehead. 

Greyson: well don't worry. I will keep you safe. 

Zero Two rolls her eyes then smiles. She kisses Greyson. 

Greyson: well let's get unpacked and go to bed.

They quickly unpack a few bundles of supplies and find a bed. Greyson leans his gun against the wall closest to him. They both undress and get in. Zero Two rolls over and her eyes shut heavily. 

Int. Outpost- Several Hours Later

Gunshots go off and people are screaming. Zero Two's eyes snap open. She quickly looks over to see that Greyson is gone. As is his rifle. Zero Two hops out of bed and puts her armor on as fast as she can. She takes her hand cannon out of the holster and makes sure it's loaded. Everything goes silent. 

Familiar Voice: Ariya!!! Come out of there!!! We know you're hiding like the traitorous coward you are!!!

Zero Two snaps the cylinder back into her gun and holsters it then walks out of the building. 

Ext. Outpost - Cont'd 

Zero Two walks out to see a lot of dead bodies. The gate on fire. And about a hundred feet in front of her, Greyson. Facing her with his hands on the back of his head, on his knees. Behind his hands sits a hand cannon ready to go off at the blink of an eye. 

Zero Two: Greyson!!!

Orphine: ah ah ah Ariya. Not one step closer. I will have no problem blowing this boy's brains all over you.

Meru floats behind Orphine's shoulder. Zero Two grabs her gun. Orphine pulls back the hammer of his own weapon and smiles. 

Orphine: try it. 

Zero Two let's go of her gun. 

Orphine: that's a good girl. I'm here to bring you back to the city. I thought you were lost, but the guardians here were of much service turning you in. 

Zero Two: leave him out of this Orphine. 

Orphine: no I don't think I will. 

Greyson looks up at Zero Two. Orphine smashes his hand cannon into the back of his head knocking him to the ground. 

Orphine: I said to keep your head down!!!!

Zero Two fills with rage. Orphine laughs. 

Orphine: oh please Ariya....

Zero Two: that's not my name!!!

Orphine: oh? Isn't it though?

Orphine feigns concern and turns to Meru. 

Orphine: is that not her name Meru?

Meru: it is. 

Orphine: I thought so. Lying is a sin you know. Sins deserve punishment .

Orphine picks up Greyson from the back of his head by his hair. He lifts Greyson so that his ear is on level with Orphine's mouth. He whispers something in his ear. Greyson looks up in fear at Zero Two. Zero Two takes a step towards Greyson. A loud gunshot goes off. 

Fear fills Zero Two's face as Greyson drops down to the ground. The dirt settles just in front of her right foot where a bullet still smokes. 

Orphine: THAT dear Ariya, is your last warning. Now we're going to play a game. If I win you come with me, back to the city. Where we will enter the Crucible, and I will undoubtedly kill you in glorious fashion. And if you win, I will go back and tell Morla we received false information and you can have your happily ever after with this mortal. 

Zero Two: what game?

Orphine smiles a sinister smile. 

Orphine: all you have to do is stop my next bullet.

Zero Two looks concerned. Orphine quickly aims his cannon at Greyson and pulls the trigger. Zero Two with lightning reflexes grabs her own hand cannon and fires from the hip. The bullet rips through the air racing to save her loved one. Zero Two's bullet scrapes Orphine's, but doesn't knock it off course. Orphine's bullet smashes into the back of Greyson's neck. Blood erupts from his mouth and the hole in his neck. He falls to his knees. 

Zero Two: Greyson!!!!

She takes off and skids to catch Greyson just before he falls to the ground. She tries to block the blood from leaving his neck. 

Zero Two: no no no no no baby. No.

She sobs as she watches the life slowly fade from his eyes. He coughs and chokes as he tries to speak. 

Greyson: I.... love.... you.... 

Greyson's eyes go blank and his body goes limp. Zero Two's eyes fill with pain as the tears fall down her cheek. 

Zero Two: no. No. No. No. N......

Zero Two slowly places his head to the ground.

Orphine (delighted with himself): oh did you miss?

Zero Two grasps her hand cannon so tightly her hand shakes. Flames erupt in her eyes as she stands. She raises her hand cannon and fires. 

The bullet screeches through the air. It whizzes past Orphine. He laughed gleefully. 

Orphine: oh honey, did you really miss again?

Zero Two: no. I didn't. 

Orphine looks confused and turns to his shoulder. 

Orphine: Me....ru?

Orphine looks down at the ground by his feet where Meru lays sparking and broken. Lightless. He turns again towards Zero Two. 

Zero Two pulls her trigger again. A bullet smashes into Orphine's knee. He falls to the floor. 

Zero Two: my name was Alyssa. And I was happy for the first time in centuries. 

Zero Two pulls the trigger again and another bullet smashes into the same knee. Orphine screams in pain. 

Zero Two: but you've taken that away from me. You took my whole world from me. 

She pulls the trigger again, this time hitting him in the thigh. Orphine starts back peddling as best he can. Zero Two shoots him in his hand. Then in his shoulder. Then in his gut. Orphine falls to the ground and Zero Two places the barrel of her gun right between her eyes. Orphine coughs up blood and starts laughing. Another ghost appears behind him and heals him. 

Orphine: did you really think I would only have one ghost?

He kicks Zero Two in the face and stands up. She stands up quickly and runs at him. She pulls her trigger. Nothing. Orphine punches her in the face, sending her to the ground next to Greyson's dead body. 

Orphine: your strength really has gone down since you lost your light Ariya. 

Zero Two slides her hand from under Greyson and throws a knife.

Zero Two: that's not my name!!!!

Orphine shoots the knife out of the air. Zero Two quickly reloads her gun with one hand scooping the bullets out of the air. She shuts her gun and fires. Orphine fires back. Each of their bullets bouncing off each other and hitting the ground. Zero Two aims at his ghost but misses. 

Orphine shoots are Zero Two missing nearly all of his shots except one which scratches Zero Two's face. 

Orphine: that's for this.

He taps his gun against the scar that goes all the way up his face. Orphine reloads his weapon quickly and fires again. Zero Two rushes him. She slides on the ground to pick up the knife. 

Orphine's ghost materializes a sword. They both clash leaving sparks flying through the air. Zero Two swings wildly at Orphine. Orphine struggles to keep up and gets cut in the arm and leg. Orphine swings hard to hit Zero Two's face, but she falls to her knees. Orphine kicks dirt in her eyes. Zero Two stands and backs up trying to get the dirt out of her eyes. 

Orphine stabs her in the belly. Zero Two grunts in pain as her blood slips out of her. Orphine kicks Zero Two off his sword. She falls to the ground. Orphine stands over her with a smile. He grabs her by her hit and drags her to Greyson. 

Orphine: since you love him so much, you can die next to him. 

He sheaths his sword and again pulls out his hand cannon. He places the barrel against the back of Zero Two's head. He pulls back the trigger.

Orphine: this wasn't quite as fun as I had pictured it Ariya, but what more could I have expected from a traitor.

Zero Two turns around and fires. Her bullet this time hitting his last ghost. She fires again hitting him in the side of the neck. He falls back grasping his neck. He flusteredly stands and runs into the dark night of the forest. 

Zero Two struggles to stand she watches as the smoke covers the moon's light. She coughes up blood and falls to her knees. As she's falling back two large metal hands catch her. 

Zero One: don't worry little one. Father can heal you. 

Zero One picks her up and Carrie's her several feet and sets her down where a cloaked old man stands. He weakly puts his hands on her and arc energy erupts from his hands to her body. She screams in pain. White and blue lights snap from the electricity lighting up the area. Father takes his hands off her and everything stops. Zero Two stands and looks at the old man.

Father: whhhhat's your name child?

Zero Two: I don't have one anymore.

Father: thhhhen won't you join me? I ca... can give you a name. A pur.....pose again.

Zero Two: does it involve killing guardians? 

Father: yyyyes. I can give you the strength needed..... for that. 

Zero Two: then tell me, what's my name?

Father's smile cracks from the darkness of his hood. 

Father: you will be known as Zero Two. And you.... will call me.... Father. 

Father reaches out his hand. It is withered and his skin cracked and falling off to reveal the metal beneath it. Zero Two shakes his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Ext. Forest - Night

Zero Two sits across from Kat and Artemis, a bright fire between them. Zero Two takes a bite of some cooked animal. Kat doesn't even touch hers. 

Zero Two: Father gave me what strength I have left to keep my promise to the Tower and to Orphine, but what Dash 3 did to those girls was unacceptable. Father's leniency has me wondering his true intentions. That's why I want to help you get stronger. You may be a guardian, with a ghost, but I can look past that and make you strong enough to......

Kat stands up. 

Kat: I'm sorry. Ariya, or Alyssa, or Zero Two or whatever your name is, but I can't accept your help. We're sworn enemies because of your vow. Thank you for your hospitality, but we need to be leaving. 

Zero Two: that's a mistake. 

Kat: I can't accept your help. Out of respect for Artemis, and for what I am. I'm sorry. 

Zero Two sneers and stands to look Kat in the eye. 

Zero Two: you won't survive a fight against Dash 3. He has killed his fair share of guardians. 

Kat: I'll keep that in mind, but I will save Katherine. I have a promise to keep to her father. 

Zero Two sighs. 

Zero Two: fine. Take this and go. 

Zero Two hands Kat a folded up piece of weathered paper. 

Zero Two: it's a map of where you'll probably find Dash 3. You're not gonna live, but good luck regardless. You're the first guardian I've met that I've actually not wanted to immediately kill. 

Kat hands Artemis the map, who then dematerializes it into digital information. 

Kat: thanks. We might be enemies, but I hope someday you forgive the Tower. I've never been, but they can't all be that bad.

Zero Two almost smiles.

Zero Two: you're naive, goodbye, Kat. I genuinely hope you can save that girl. 

Kat turns and starts walking deeper into the forest. 

Zero Two: Kat!

Kat turns her shoulder to look back as she continues to walk. 

Zero Two: just a warning, if we meet again, I will not hesitate to kill you and your ghost. 

Kat nods and waves.

Kat: like I said, Alyssa, forgive and forget. You'll be happier if you do. 

Zero Two waves. A tear runs down her cheek as she actually smiles sincerely. 

Zero Two (under her breath): I doubt that very seriously. 

Artemis: do you think we'll actually see her again? 

Kat: we're going against her friends. We will definitely see her again. 

Artemis sighs.

Artemis: she wasn't wrong you know.

Kat: about what? 

Artemis: you do need to get stronger. You might be a guardian, but you can't handle the power drain a super takes on you yet. A full fledged guardian can use multiple supers before feeling any amount of fatigue at all. 

Kat: I know. And I'll get there. But right now we have to find Katherine. Bruce is relying on us to get his only.... his daughter back.

Kat's face turns stern as a tear fights it's way out of her eye and down her face. 

Kat: I failed them Artemis. I was there and I failed that family, that village. I have to do this. I can't fail. No matter what. I have to save her. 

Artemis: I know Kat. I know. 

Int. Cave - Morning

Katherine is chained up to the rocky walls of the cave. The only light in the room is from a small nearly finished candle slowly burning at Katherine's feet. Katherine is beat, bruised, bloody, and weak. Dash 3 walks up to her and squats down to be at her eye level. 

Dash 3: look at me girl. 

Katherine doesn't move. Dash 3 gently grabs her chin and raises her head so he can look her in the eyes. Katherine weakly looks at her captor. 

Dash 3: no one is going to take you from me. You may as well give in and be my wife. I can be a very loving man. I am more than strong enough to protect you from the evils of the world. So, Katherine, what do you say?

Katherine looks at him hatred fills her eyes. She spits blood on his face. Dash 3 recoils and wipes the blood off his cheek. 

Dash 3: You bitch!!!

He punches Katherine in the face. Katherine fights to hold her head up to look Dash 3 square in the eyes. Too weak to say anything, she smiles in defiance. Dash 3 stands and walks towards the unseen exit.

Dash 3: keep smiling bitch. No one will take you from this cave but me.

Dash 3 vanishes. Katherine coughs up blood and it runs out of the corner of her mouth. 

Katherine: puh..... please Kat. Fuh  
... find me.

Katherine hangs her head back down. 

Ext. Forest - Night

Rain is pouring down. Kat and Artemis look up a sheer cliff from the edge of the thick forest. Near the top of the cliff a dim light flickers. A flame lit out of view. 

Kat: that has to be where Dash 3 is keeping Katherine. Can you get any readings from here?

Artemis: No, not from this far. We're gonna have to go up there. 

Kat looks up at the cave entrance. 

Artemis: Kat......

Kat: I have to do this, ghost. I have to. 

Kat walks up to the cliff and starts to slowly and carefully climb the rock wall.

Artemis: (sighs) Give her strength Traveler...... I can't lose another one. 

Artemis floats after Kat.

Int. Cave Opening - Night

Kat's hand lands hard and laboured on the open ground of the cave. Her fingers dig into the muddy rock face as she pulls herself up. Her left hand follows suit. Her head slowly makes it over as she pulls the rest of herself into the cave. She turns over on her back as she catches her breath. Kat smiles. 

Kat: See....... th-that wasn't.... that bad...

Artemis: yea clearly. You really have to be quiet now Kat. The Children of the Storm could be here. 

Kat instantly regains her composure and stands up. 

Kat: you're right. Let's get going. 

Kat heads into the depths of the cave. Artemis floats and watches as his guardian enters the very dimly lit cave. He might not have an expression, but even the way he floats screams how worried for his guardian Artemis is. 

A thud hits the ground behind the ghost. 

Voice: I wasn't expecting company.

Artemis quickly turns around. He gasps. 

Int. Cave Depths - Cont'd 

Kat walks with her hand against the wall. She can barely see where she's going. 

Kat: Wonder where Artemis ran off to?

Kat turns the corner and sees a beaten and bloody Katherine chained to the walls at the far back of the walkway.

Kat: Katherine!!!

She rushes over to her and slides as she kneels down. She holds up Katherine's head. Katherine very weakly looks Kat in the eyes and tries to smile.

Katherine: G-g-uard--ian....

Kat: don't talk. We have to get you outta here. 

She places the barrel of her hand cannon on the iron clasp around Katherine's wrist and shoots. The clasp falls broken to the ground. Kat repeats this with Katherine's other hand. She pulls Katherine's arm up and around her neck and slowly stands them both up. 

Kat: (under her breath) Artemis, where are you?

Kat starts to walk very slowly towards the way she came, supporting Katherine as best she can. They turn the corner and a quick gust of wind goes by them. The lantern lighting up the cave goes out. Kat sighs. 

Kat: as if it wasn't hard enough to see already.

Voice: well you really shouldn't be taking other people's property.

Kat gasps and starts to turn, but before she can, a fist hits her hard in the back, sending both women flying forward with a snap. Kat slides to the edge of the entrance. Katherine stops a few feet earlier. Kat rolls over to see what hit her. Dash 3 stands above Katherine grinning sinisterly. 

Dash 3: you really shouldn't have separated from your ghost guardian.

Kat: Art-emis.... where is he?

Kat stands and pulls out her gun. 

Dash 3 reaches into his trench coat pocket and pulls out Artemis's core. His eye sparking and flashing. Dash 3 holds him up at eye level. 

Dash 3: well here is most of him. And the rest of him is over there, by you.

Dash 3 points next to Kat. Kat looks over to see a ghost shell smashed into dozens of pieces. She looks back over at Dash 3, flames erupting in her eyes. 

Kat: give me back my ghost.

Dash 3: so you can do to me what you did to my brothers? (Snickers) no, I think I won't. 

Dash 3 throws Artemis against the wall, cracking the small black orb. 

Kat: Artemis!!!!

Flames start to engulf Kat. The cave lights up as she radiates light. Kat raised her hand cannon as it lights up with the flames of the light. Dash 3 smiles and in the blink of an eye he is right up in Kat's face. He smiles wildly. His eyes fill up with evil intent and his fist smashes into Kat's stomach as his long pink hair flows past him from the lightning fast speed and abrupt stop. 

Kat smashes into the wall and gasps for breath. Dash 3 whips Kat around by the neck and punches her in the face. This sends her into the opposite wall. Kat falls to her knees as she tries to catch herself. 

Artemis: k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-ttttt-tttttt........

Kat looks down beside her to see her ghost's broken core. She scoops him up. Dash 3's knee smashes into Kat's face throwing her straight up into the air. Before she can react Dash 3 smashes his hand into her neck and smashes Kat into the ground, leaving a small crater. Kat coughs up blood. Dash 3 kicks her out of the cave. 

Ext. Forest - Cont'd 

Kat smashes into a tree branch as she falls. After hitting multiple tree limbs, Kat finally hits the wet ground. Dash 3 looks down at her, his coat and hair flowing with the rough wind. His eyes glowing a light rose pink and an evil smile on his face. In the blink of an eye Dash 3 is in front of Kat as she struggles to stand. Just as she does, Dash 3 grabs her by the throat and smashes her into the thick trunk of the tree behind her. His eyes glow a little brighter. He is a little winded now. 

Dash 3: seems I need to charge my batteries a bit guardian. Lucky you. 

Kat: (struggling to breathe) you-you're a-a guard.....

Dash 3 laughs.

Dash 3: hell no. I'm not a guardian. I'm a Child of the Storm. Father gifted me these abilities. We all got something a little different. 

Dash 3's eyes glow even brighter as he throws Kat into another tree. He is very winded now.

Dash 3: I guess it's been awhile since my last scrap with a guardian. I've learned to enjoy playing with my food a bit too much...... I know Father will be happy to meet you. Dash 3 walks over to Kat and kicks her in the face. She passes out. Dash grabs her foot and slowly drags her away. Artemis slips out her fingers. Artemis watches as his guardian is dragged away. His eye flashes and sparks before it shuts off. A pair of boots stops with his core between each foot. A gloved hand picks up the core. 

End.


	8. Chapter 8

Issue 8

Black

A woman can be heard struggling. 

Father: all this trouble over this girl? We are doing important work for the betterment of mankind, and you want to fight over a worthless girl. And you brought a light bearer here?

Dash3: Father, I.....

Father: enough!!! (A loud crackling and boom is heard. Dash 3 let's out a pain filled groan) enough!!! You have caused enough trouble as it is boy!! Kill the girl, I'll deal with this one myself. 

Katherine: please don't!!!! (She can be heard struggling to get free) please!!!! Kat!!! Wake up!!!!

A loud hit is heard and Katherine goes silent. She can be heard getting dragged away. 

Int. Throne Room- Unknown 

Kat's eyes slowly come into focus. She sees Dash 3 dragging Katherine out of the room, not dead. She can see her chest rise and deflate as she breathes. Two large boots step in her view. A large hand covers her entire face and picks her up. 

Zero One Carrie's her with one hand to Father. He drops her in front of him. Kat is still too weak do move and drops to sit like a rag doll barely able to hold herself up. 

Father: I have lived.... since before the first Collapse. Come. Come closer child.

Father struggles to raise his hand. The wires in his hand tighten as the pull against the stone arm of his throne. Kat doesn't even attempt to move. Father looks up at Zero One who then quickly grabs the back of her neck and dumps her right in front of Father's feet. 

Father: thank you son. You've always been so good. Where is your sister?

Zero One: I'm not sure, Father. I havent seen her in a few days. 

Father: she always was more of a loner. You can leave us Zero One. 

Zero One: are you sure that's ok Father?

Father smiles.

Father: my boy, she has no ghost. And if Dash 3 was telling the truth, she already used her stored powers. I will be fine. 

Zero One: ok Father. Please call me.

Zero One slowly walks out. He bends underneath the top of the door as he leaves. He gently pulls the door shut behind him. 

Father: Zero One is such a good boy. My first. 

Kat: wh... what do.. you.. want?

Father: I want what's best for humanity. A world without the Traveler. No more war. No invading race. No more Light versus Darkness. I want universal peace. I was here before the traveler died the first time. I was a scientist on Mars. 

Int. Laboratory- Mars - Day

A tall slim Exo works at a station sparks flying as he touches a pen to a shard of SIVA. A young brown haired girl, bout 23 or so, walks in.

Evelyn: still at it with the SIVA?

Exo: yes. If my hypothesis stands to be true, SIVA could be used to reverse the exominds back into flesh based bodies. 

Evelyn: but aren't exo bodies better?

Exo: they last longer yes. But to feel the cool breeze of an Earthly summer morning breeze, the rain on your skin, the warm touch of a lover? Nothing compares to those things. 

Evelyn grabs the exo's arm and turns him to face her. 

Evelyn: I love you John. That accident tried to take you from me, and Dr. Bray gave you back.

John: but at what cost Evelyn?!?!

He pulls away from her. He holds up his metallic hands, shaking. 

John: look at me. At my hands. THESE hands!!! How can you love this body? These wires and metal and screws? This cold, hard, shell. 

Evelyn's eyes well up. And John returns to his work.

Evelyn: it was never your body I was in love with John. It was you. Your mind. Your kindness. Your smile.

John turns to look at her again. A pain exists in his robotic eyes. 

John: and where is my smile now? Deep somewhere in the mass grave of the Deep Stone Crypt? SIVA adapts and takes the properties of its surroundings. If I can add just the right amount of flesh to it, it should adapt and replace this robot body with one of skin. 

He turns and works on his block of SIVA again. A bright spark lashes out and a piece of SIVA flies off. John jumps back.

John: unstable reaction. I must be getting close. Evelyn. Please leave, for your safety. 

Evelyn: John....

John: we will talk about this later. 

John turns to look at Evelyn. 

John: I promise. 

An explosion goes off behind John. SIVA hits John. Flesh starts to rip through his metallic skin. John falls to his knees and grabs his head and screams in pain. A second explosion erupts off the table and SIVA hits Evelyn in the face. She screams. Her face begins to bubble and puss starts to bust. 

John: EVE.... LYN!!!!!

Evelyn continues to scream. Her fingers go into her face as she tries to hold her face together. Her skin melts off and she falls over dead. 

John: EVELYN!!!!!!

Int. Throne Room - Unknown

Father: ever since that day I have loathed what the Traveler has done to our species. Had it not been for it, Exominds never would have been created, at least not in our natural life time. 

Kat: why are you making all these people suffer then?

Father stops for a moment, then a slow slight smirk cracks in his barely visible mouth.

Father: because. If people are made to suffer, they will see how the traveler has negatively affected their lives and work to the destruction of it. With the Traveler gone, society will once again be free of prolonged life, war with alien races hellbent on our destruction. The Darkness will follow it anywhere it goes. There will be no further need of light bearing "guardians" such as yourself. 

Kat: I might be new to this whole guardian thing, but I can't believe that guardians are any worse than the people that follow you. Causing misery. Murdering innocent children. I'll take a longer life if it meant.....

Father flicks his index finger and a bolt of lightning like arc energy snaps at Kat. It hits her and Kat hits the ground convulsing in pain. 

Father: what do you even know child. You've been Risen for a month? Yes I know you. I've been watching your ghost quite heavily. Assuming of course it woke you quickly after it escaped my grasp.

Father flicks his finger again and the arc energy ceases. Kat gasps for breath.

Kat: wh-what.... do you want..... with Art-emis?

Father: your ghost? About a 600 years ago I met a Hive wizard who taught me the ways of the Darkness. And how to snuff out the light. I simply want to drain your ghost of it's connection to the Traveler so I, myself, can use it's own power against it. I can feel myself grow ever stronger with each ghost I consume. 

Kat: why do you need me then?

Father: well because, child, I wouldnt want to end your life. I want to make you one of my children. A Child of the Storm as they call themselves. So you can serve me and my cause in the liberation of all Humanity. 

Kat: you're crazy. Without you, I've seen people who would have been happy and content with their lives. Without suffering...... Ana and Teresa would still be alive. Bruce wouldnt need me to find his daughter Katherine.....

Father: you came here searching for that girl? To save her?

Father laughs. 

Father: my dear child, allow me to relieve you of your duty, for I just sent my son to end her suffering. 

Anger fills Kat's eyes. She tries to stand. Fire flickers in her eyes as she does. Father laughs. 

Father: are you trying to use the light against me? Well then, I guess I will have to teach you the frivolity of your actions.

Father raises his hand as best he can. Arc energy rages out of his hands and it crashes into Kat. She falls to the floor as her eyes go dark. She screams in pain and Father smirks.

Ext. Outside the Cave - Night

Dash 3 exits the cave dragging Katherine behind him. Zero Two drops down in front of them and blocks his way. Dash 3 looks up and meets her angered gaze. His eyes light up pink as they did before. 

Dash 3: get outta my way bitch. 

Zero Two's eyes start to glow a light blue. She takes two knives out of her sheaths and prepares to attack. 

Zero Two: you killed those children. And are going to kill this one as well.

Dash 3 throws Katherine against the door that closes off the cave's stone entrance. He slides brass knuckles on his hands and in a blink of an eye is out of view. 

Zero Two closes her eyes and listens. She focuses on Dash 3's foot steps rushing around her. She grips the blade in her right hand and swings it as she drops to the ground spinning. A large wave of arc energy slashes through the air. A spot of blood splashes to the ground. She missed but just barely. 

Dash 3 smashes his fist into Zero Two's back. This sends her sliding through the dirt. Dash 3 stops her with his foot. Zero Two smiles and before Dash 3 can zip away again, she stabs his foot, trapping his foot in place. He tries to move his foot to no avail. 

Zero Two: let's see you zip around now. 

She stabs him. Again and again in the gut. With each hit arc energy lights Dash 3 up from the inside. His eyes, ears and mouth start to leak blood. Zero Two stops for a moment. 

Zero Two: I hope this pain covers what you've done to everyone you've ever come across. 

She thrusts her knives into his throat and rips them out. One to the left. The other to the right. Dash 3's head drops off his shoulders. The electric energy sears the wounds shut as it sparks. She takes the ghost core out of her pocket.

Zero Two: now to power you up just enough. 

Zero Two puts her hands over the ghost core. Her hands light up with arc energy. A loud thud crashes behind her. She turns to see Zero One behind her. She puts the core in her pocket. 

Zero One: Zero Two? What have you done?

Zero Two: he killed children. I couldn't let that stand. 

Zero One: we aren't supposed to kill our own kind. Father will want you to be punished.

Zero Two: don't do this, dummy. You're not his puppet. 

Zero One: I'm not a dummy!!!

Zero One's eyes glow an ever green. He quickly moves towards Zero Two with his fist pulled back. Zero Two's eyes again glow blue and she dodges backward. Wind pushes against Zero Two's face as her enemy's fist very nearly misses her. A second fist tips through the air and smashes into Zero Two's stomach. She flies through the air and crashes into the door nearly breaking through it. Zero Two catches her breath as blood drops from her mouth. She spits it to the ground and wipes her face. She smiles. 

Zero Two: not pulling punches this time?

Zero One: I am sorry. No. 

Zero Two: then neither will I. 

The blades in her grasp light up with arc energy and her eyes light up brighter than before. She rushes Zero One and the blink of an eye she reaches him. He tries to throw a punch but Zero Two stabs his wrist and pulls her knife all the way up his arm. He lets out a pain filled yell and quickly uses his other arm to punch Zero Two in the face. She flies through the air and smashes past the now fully broken door. 

Int. Throne Room - Cont'd 

Loud banging can be heard getting closer and closer as Kat still squirms on the floor in pain as her body smokes. 

Father: you don't have to die a slave of the traveler, girl. Become my child. Take up my mark, and be free to issue out the salvation of our species!!! Of our planet!!! Help me rid the universe of the light. End the struggling of billions. 

Kat: n-n-no...... I've already seen the world you want to create and I can't be apart of it. 

Father sighs. A loud crash erupts as dust and rubble flood the room. Zero Two tumbles through the air as she crashes through the room. She lands on her feet and catches her balance. Zero Two grabs onto the ground to stop her momentum. Her knives flicker as she is loosing strength. Her eyes are also much dimmer than before. Two green lights slowly burn brighter through the thick dust from where Zero Two just flew in from. 

Father: I see you have reverted back to your old ways, Zero Two. 

Zero Two: never. But I can't stand by while your people are murdering innocents. 

Zero Two jumps at Father, who she is now behind. A large boulder knocks her out of the air. She hits the ground and looks over. Two red eyes glow brightly. A cloaked figure stands in a doorway with several other boulders floating and shifting just above her raised hands. 

Zero Two: (seething) Zero Eight? I didn't know you were here too. 

Zero Eight: I am. My brothers, unfortunately not. Theyve been waiting for you to go soft for awhile now. They were hoping to kill you themselves. Guess I get to do it for them. 

An evil grin slides across her mismatched, scarred up face. She whips her hands out towards Zero Two as the two run at each other. Zero Two dodges the rocks as they rip through the air at blinding speeds. Zero Two swings her blades trying to hit Zero Eight, but her opponent is able to dodge her attacks, even if just barely. 

Zero One's fist smashes into Zero Two. Zero Two crashes into the wall, sending more rocks into the air. Zero Eight uses her ability to throw them at Zero Two. Zero Two jumps out of the way, but one smaller rock hits her leg like a bullet. She grabs her leg and grunts angrily. The lights of her eyes die out and the arc energy of her knives disappears. 

Zero One: please. You're finished. Stop fighting us. 

Zero Two smirks. 

Zero Two: you always were an idiot, brother. 

Zero Two sheaths her knives and in the same movement pulls out her hand cannon. She quickly jumps back to the wall, then kicks off it to jump over Zero One and Eight. Kat looks on in amazement as Zero Two spins mid air to dodge several rocks being thrown at her. 

Still in air, Zero Two raises her weapon and aims. She pulls the trigger. She lands a hero's landing. Blood splatters on the wall and Zero Eight's chest. Zero One falls to his knees, grabbing his throat and neck with his massive hands. Fear takes over his eyes as he looks at Father to save him. Father doesn't even react. A deep pain takes over Zero One, and then his face is taken over by sorrow and the loss of will to continue. Zero Two's eyes light up one last time as she brings her knife out and in one solid motion, decapitates Zero One. Her eyes instantly die out. Zero Two is extremely fatigued. She breathes heavily desperate to catch her breath. A large boulder smashes into her, sending her flying across the room hitting the ground next to Kat before continuing to fly in the air, smashing into a wall. 

Zero Eight's eyes burning a deep bright red. Two large boulders flying around her. 

Eight: you're gonna pay for that bitch.

Zero Two struggles to her feet. 

Eight: you're one of us, Two. How dare you kill one of your own. You're not better than us. You've done just as much as we have. You have no right looking down on us!!! You hate the traveler just as much as we do. You've suffered at its will as much as we have, more so even!!!

Zero Two: true.... maybe you're right. 

Kat: Alyssa!

Zero Two looks shocked over at Kat, who is attempting to stand. 

Kat: You-you're n-n-not one of them. And yea.... you've felt enormous loss, and pain, but that doesn't make you bad. Don't let that pain control you.

Father flicks his finger and a ball of arc energy knocks Kat back to the ground in pain. 

Zero Two watches as Kat wreaths in pain. Zero Eight throws a boulder at Zero Two. She dodges, and rushes towards Eight. She dodges the last boulder. Zero Eight takes out her two hand cannons and fires at Zero Two. Bullets rip through Zero Two, but they don't stop her. Zero Eight backs up slowly still firing. Her guns click and in a panic Zero Eight throws them to the side. Zero Two plunges her two knives into Zero Eight's stomach. 

Zero Eight gasps for breath. Zero Two rips out her knives and shoves one up into Eight's throat and the other into her jaw. Sparks, and blood flash out of Eight's wounds. Zero Two looks Eight in the eyes. 

Alyssa: my name..... is.... Alyssa..... 

Alyssa spits blood in Eight's face. Eight throws her hand in the air one last time as her eyes black out. A boulder smashes into Alyssa, knocking her just past Kat. Kat tries to reach out her hand to Alyssa. Father slowly struggles to stand as the wires try to hold him into the throne. 

Father: damn this SIVA. 

Father pulls himself forward as the wires slowly rip apart. 

Father: if... you want.. to go by that name.... then you will die by it.

Father raises both hands in the air and drops them. Lightning smashes into Alyssa. Alyssa screams in agony as the lightning ravishes her body. The lightning stops and everything is silent. Alyssa is dead. Kat's eyes fill up with tears. Something small and round drops and rolls out of Alyssa's stretched out hand. It stops just out of reach of Kat. Kat focuses on the small black orb. A ghost core. 

Kat: Art....emis?

Kat tries to reach the core. Arc energy stretches over Kat's body like a hand of death and rips into her. Kat screams in agonizing pain. She doesn't stop trying to reach for the core. Father takes a step forward now using both hands to release his arc energy. Kat's screams intensify. Her skin turning red and starting to peel she tries to crawl towards her ghost. Her fingers almost reaching the black orb, the lightning again intensifies. Lightning sparks out from Kat's fingers. Kat's hand shaking, desperately trying to get even one finger on her ghost. Lightning flicks off Kat's fingers and hits the ghost shell as well as Alyssa's two knives which lay close by. Everything goes white. 

Ext. Unknown- Cont'd 

Kat lies on the ground. Everything is white except the ground which is grassy. Everything has a white glow to it. Kat struggles to move. A bright light suddenly shines as if a light suddenly turned on in a pitch black room.  
Blinding Kat, she covers her eyes. A shadowy, cloaked figured walks out of the light. The light still obscuring the person. Their cloak floats off to the side.

Figure: eyes up guardian. You still got a fight to win. 

The figure walks up to the ghost core and picks it up. 

Figure: hey now guardian, you don't want anything to happen to this little guy, trust me. 

The figure kneels down in front of Kat and lifts her head to look at him. An Exo with a playful demeanor looking down on her. He sets the core in her hand. 

Figure: now get out there and give em what they got coming, hunter. And make us proud.

Several other cloaked figures stand watching Kat. Kat's hand clenches onto her ghost. Artemis gasps as he turns back on. 

Kat: Artemis!!!

Artemis: Kat!!! 

Kat: come on, we have a job to finish.

Kat and the figure both stand up. Kat starts to walk away, but looks back at the figures. The one who first appeared gives her a playful thumbs up and everything goes dark with a strong gust of wind. 

Int. Throne Room - Cont'd 

Kat stands in the room her eyes sparking bright arc energy. Father looks shocked. Artemis floats beside Kat as nothing but a cracked core. Kat bends over and picks up Alyssa's two knives. Arc energy erupts from them as Kat turns to face Father. Kat's entire body is engulfed with Arc energy. Father attempts to throw his energy at Kat, but Kat dodges it. She rushes at Father, weaving in and out of his lightning blasts. 

With a loud thunk, Kat's hands smash into Father's chest. Arc energy zapping out his back. Father gasps for breath. Shock taking over his disfigured expression. 

Kat: be at peace.

Kat takes her knives out of Father and he falls to the floor gasping for breath. Kat's arc energy dissipates and she walks back over to Alyssa. She takes Alyssa's belt and cloak off and puts them on herself. Kat picks Alyssa up and walks out of the cave. Father watches weakly and just as Kat leaves his sight, Evelyn appears next to him. She leans down and gently, lovingly, brushes her hand against his pained face. 

Father: Ev... Evelyn?

Evelyn: (warmly) you should have listened to me all those years ago, my love.

A tear falls from Father's human eye. He stands up, leaving his rotting, distorted, fleshy robotic body behind. Evelyn takes his hand and smiles. Tears running down her face. 

Evelyn: you can't come with me.

John: why?

Evelyn: because you sold your soul to the dark.

A loud screeching rings through the cave and several shadowy figures rush and grab John. They drag him screaming into a deep black void in the wall. Evelyn watches tears still running down her face. 

Ext. Cave - Dawn

Kat stands by a raging fiery grave. She is standing next to Katherine who is still too weak to stand on her own. Alyssa burns in the fire, peace washed over her face. Almost a smile. 

Artemis: why are you doing this?

Kat smiles at Artemis.

Kat: had to give her the send off she deserves. 

Artemis: as a guardian though? 

Kat: yea. Why not? She died fighting to do the right thing. That makes her a guardian in my book. 

Greyson looks over Alyssa's body and kisses her. Alyssa's eye overflows with a tear as she reaches up fo Greyson and pulls him into a deep kiss. Greyson helps Alyssa stand and walks away with his love. They both look back at Kat, smiling. They disappear into the light of the rising sun. 

Kat wipes a tear from her eye. 

Kat: well, we're not quite done yet, ghost. We have one more promise to keep. 

They both look over at Katherine.

Ext. Village - Day

Bruce is standing in front of two small graves. Different children's toys and other items rest at the heads of them. Tears fill Bruce's eyes. A loud commotion in the near distance takes his attention elsewhere. He looks over to the villagers celebrating in a crowd. He starts to head in that direction when the crowd makes a path to him. He stops dead in his tracks. Kat is holding Katherine up helping her walk. Bruce's slow walk turns into a faster walk then a full on sprint. 

Tears of joy overflow his face as he crashes into his daughter. His arms grip tight around her. He buries his face in her neck under her hair.

Bruce: Katherine. Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!

Bruce kisses her forehead then continues to hold her tight, swinging her back and forth gently. Bruce looks up at Kat, who is smiling at the sight. He simply nods at her then continues to love on his daughter. 

Kat signals to Artemis, and they start walking off. 

Kat: where do we go now?

Artemis: well, we should probably make our way to the Tower, and the Last City. 

Kat: what's there?

Artemis: that is where most guardians call home, and where the majority of humans can feel safe. We also need to get you a ship and a sparrow. 

Kat: well, what are we waiting for then? Let's get movi......

Bruce: WAIT!! Please!!! 

Kat turns to see Bruce running after her, a box in hand. 

Bruce: please take this as thanks. You've brought my daughter back to me. I never thought I'd see you, or her again. Thank you. 

Kat opens the box to see a shiny ghost shell wrapped in fabric. Artemis shines a light on the shell until it evaporates and reappears around his core. 

Artemis: thank you.

Kat smiles. 

Bruce: I'll never be able to repay you for this. 

Kat's face turns somber. 

Kat: I wasn't able to save your other daughters.... Anna, Teresa......

Bruce: no, but you saved the one you could. And you'll never know how much that means to me. I hope the Traveler looks after you well on your journey, guardian. 

Kat smiles and quickly turns around. She wipes tears from her eyes and smiles. 

Kat: let's get going ghost. 

Kat takes off towards the forest to start the next leg of her journey. 

End of Arc 1.


End file.
